Sólo una palabra
by LadyShizu
Summary: Reto: 30 días, 30 drabbles. Historias cortas e independientes basadas en palabras al azar. S a s u N a r u
1. I: La simpleza de una confesión

Hallo~ Ha pasado tiempo desde mi última aparición por estos lares.

Esta vez, traigo un reto que me autoimpuse porque desde hace algunos días no he podido escribir ni siquiera una miserable línea, nada, pero NADA de Naruto, y me duele el kora '3

Como escribí en el resumen, escribiré un drabble/viñeta (porque no soy una jodida máquina de escribir con imaginación inacabable) diario basándome en una palabra que mis amigos y hermanas me dirán cada día, así no sentiré que hago trampa(?).

Y la primera palabra es **#Palabras**

L O L

* * *

 **Importante:** los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto** , yo sólo los utilizo para escribir, **sin ánimo de lucro** de por medio. No obstante, el contenido de éste fic es completamente de **mi** autoría.

* * *

 ** _Sólo una palabra_**

 ** _By_**

 ** _LadyShizu_**

 ** _._**

 **I: La simpleza de una confesión**

 **.**

—Me gusta Sasuke.

Siempre se decía que Naruto era el número uno en sorprender a la gente, y los fundamentos que respaldaban tal dicho tenían bases sólidas. Pero esta vez, y con sólo tres simples palabras, se había lucido realmente. Estaban en la ruidosa cafetería del colegio, pensó Shikamaru, a quien los palillos se le habían caído de la mano a medio camino a la boca.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que atinó a balbucear tras la nueva sinapsis de sus neuronas en shock.

Con la misma calma con la que confesó aquello, Naruto continuaba su almuerzo, completamente ajeno al desbarajuste que había ocasionado en la mente de su amigo.

—Espera, ¿dijiste «Sasuke»? —repitió más para sí que para obtener una confirmación, que de todas formas fue provista por un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Acaso estás hablando de Uchiha? —Nuevamente Naruto asintió, mientras se llevaba una cantidad nada normal de fideos a la boca—. ¿Uchiha, de la clase A?

Con un ruidoso sorbido, Naruto devoró el fideo que sobresalía de su boca.

—¡Ese mismo! —respondió, levantando (para comer lo que todavía pudiera abastecerle) el tazón de ramen que su madre le había preparado para la hora del almuerzo. Su platillo favorito.

Shikamaru pensó en que en realidad nunca había percibido en Naruto el deseo de tener novia, totalmente inherente a la juventud de los escasos dieciséis años que ambos tenían. Mas tampoco había contemplado la posibilidad de que se debiera a que tenía gustos amorosos _diferentes_. Porque al decir «me gusta» estaba hablando de romanticismo, ¿no?

 _Un momento. ¿No se suponía que a Naruto le gustaba Sakura?_

La duda asaltó su mente y buscó a la muchacha entre la multitud de estudiantes que se encontraban en la cafetería. Haruno Sakura, una excelente estudiante, y eterna enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke. La halló junto a Hyūga Hinata, la tímida _sombra_ de Naruto. Una combinación curiosa.

—Entonces… —balbuceó, intentando centrar sus ideas para no _meter la pata_ —, ¿qué harás?

Naruto le devolvió una mirada cargada de confusión y Shikamaru no quiso aclararse porque en ese momento, detrás de él, unas jóvenes pasaron charlando. Sin embargo, no fue necesario tampoco, ya que de un momento a otro, Naruto rompió en carcajadas.

—Él ya lo sabe —aclaró aún entre risas—. Me escuchó mientras ensayaba cómo decírselo.

—¿Mientras lo ensayabas? —Sus cejas se arrugaron hacia el centro en un gesto de confusión—. ¿Dónde estabas haciendo eso?

No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera sucedido bajo las circunstancias que imaginaba, en especial conociendo cómo era Naruto. Pero esa sonrisa no hacía más que darle la razón.

—En el baño.

Shikamaru no se palmeó la frente por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Iba a decir algo más, cuando divisó a la principal razón de tal conversación extraña que estaba sosteniendo con su amigo en el lugar más inadecuado. Con pasos firmes, manos en los bolsillos y camisa pulcramente guardada dentro del pantalón, Uchiha Sasuke se acercaba a ellos. Shikamaru no le apartó la mirada, ni siquiera cuando éste se detuvo tras Naruto, recargando el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna derecha. Los oscuros irises de Uchiha mantuvieron el contacto con los suyos sólo unos segundos más, antes de bajar hacia Naruto, que ya se había volteado lo suficiente para verlo tras sentirlo a tan escasos centímetros.

—Vamos, Naruto.

 _Oh, ya lo tutea._ Entonces, recordó que Naruto también lo llamó por el nombre cuando decidió confesarle que le gustaba Uchiha Sasuke. Y al parecer se le había olvidado agregar _algo_ más a esa confesión exprés.

Con una sonrisa radiante, Naruto se despidió de él y guardó sus pertenencias. Mientras observaba sus espaldas desaparecer de la cafetería, Shikamaru sólo pudo pensar en que realmente Naruto era el número uno en sorprender a la gente.

Sí que lo era.

* * *

No he revisado esto debidamente porque son la una y muchos minutos de la mañana en donde vivo, tengo sueño y mañana debo madrugar. :'v

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	2. II: Las ventanas del alma

Luego de una sarta de estúpidas palabras (cortesía de la maldad de mis amigos), por fin tengo la verdadera para el día dos. Aunque el resultado terminó tomando tintes exagerados.

 **#Ojos**.

* **Línea temporal** "canon", luego de que Sasuke despertara tras su pelea con Itachi, durante la búsqueda de Tsunade.

* * *

.

 **II: Las ventanas del alma**

 **.**

Naruto y él nunca se habían llevado bien. Desde el principio, cuando por designio de una mala divinidad terminaron juntos en el equipo 7, entre ellos hubo un silencioso pacto de enemistad.

Los días que se sucedieron no hicieron más que mostrarles la forma en que las cáscaras que los cubrían se despedazaban ante sus ojos, dejándolos expuestos el uno al otro. Comprendieron, entonces, que se conocían como nadie antes lo había hecho. Se entendían. Compartían el fuerte vínculo de la soledad y la pérdida. Y a la sazón, Sasuke comenzó a ver a Naruto como a un amigo, el primero, el único.

No supo con seguridad cuándo Naruto había dejado el podio que inconscientemente le había adjudicado en su vida, para comenzar a escalar cada vez más alto. Osado como sólo él era, llegó a un punto en que Sasuke lo consideraba indispensable en su camino. Y Naruto reflejaba la reciprocidad de su egoísmo en una enorme sonrisa y en una mirada translúcida de ojos que lo reflejaban cual espejos. Sasuke, entonces, comprendió que todavía podía llegar a odiar algo de él.

Lo que más odiaba eran sus ojos.

Los odiaba profundamente porque en ellos podía reflejarse su ser sin todos los artificios que utilizaba como envoltura. Los odiaba porque nunca podía dejar de admirarlos. Irises de un matiz que denotaba toda la pureza que él mismo había perdido hace años a manos de su hermano mayor. Incluso había llegado a pensar en olvidar su venganza, y todo por ese par de orbes que brillaban con la intensidad de un nuevo día. De un nuevo comienzo.

—No hay un _nuevo comienzo_ para mí… —murmuró para sí, mirando fijo aquellos pozos de agua cristalina que poseía su compañero de equipo.

Parado en el umbral de su habitación de hospital, Naruto lo observaba en silencio. Las heridas físicas más importantes estaban casi curadas por completo; las de su psique, Tsunade ya las había tratado. Pero había una herida que nadie, ni siquiera la mejor ninja médico del mundo, podía curar.

Ni siquiera Naruto pudo.

—Sakura-chan estuvo muy preocupada por ti —habló por fin, produciendo una sonrisa falsa que intentaba tapar sus preocupaciones—. Ella no se apartó de tu lado ni por un momento.

Y él lo sabía, pero menos podía importarle. Porque no habían sido los brazos de Sakura los que había necesitado cerrándose en su cuerpo cuando despertó. No había sido la calidez de su abrazo lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos sordos. Se permitió la realización de tal acto de afecto unilateral porque lo que realmente quería, lo que en realidad necesitaba, no se le había podido proveer en ese momento y lugar, cuando la fragilidad de su ser estaba expuesta más que nunca ante esos irises zarcos.

Y ahora mucho menos.

Por eso no dijo nada, permaneció inmóvil, sentado en la cama sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Naruto. Contrario a los suyos, inmanentes a la oscuridad de la habitación, a lo que se acrecentaba en su interior con fuerza vertiginosa, los irises de Naruto adquirían un brillo audaz ante la mortecina luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana abierta. Había también cierta timidez comprendiendo aquella irradiación de energía azul, y con pequeños torpes movimientos, Naruto lo dejaba en evidencia. Quería acercarse, Naruto quería acercarse y saciar por fin la imperiosa necesidad que se asió a su cuerpo cuando vio a Sasuke despertar, pero no sabía cómo. Sólo permanecía allí, de pie y mirándolo siempre. Y Sasuke quería que se acercara, que le dijera alguna frase tonta para romper con la incomodidad, para intentar confortarlo por su debilidad y desaparecer el funesto sentimiento de autocompasión que se había afianzado a su ser cuando Itachi lo redujo a nada. Otra vez.

Lo necesitaba para poder continuar adelante, para no perder el camino ni ceder a las conjeturas que su mente maquinaba a veloz necesidad. Necesitaba a Naruto.

—Qué bueno que… ya estés bien…

Por eso era débil. Y si no acataba el imperativo murmullo de su raciocinio, siempre lo sería.


	3. III: Los contratos se cumplen

Ya. No sé qué demonios esperaban que hiciera con esta palabra, porque no se me ocurrió ni madres cuando me la dijeron. Con los amigos que tengo, no necesito enemigos, orz.

 **#Anulación**.

* * *

 **.**

 **III: Los contratos se cumplen**

 **.**

—Hoy no te me escapas, Naruto.

Con esas simples palabras, susurradas directamente a su oído izquierdo, Naruto sintió que el cuerpo le cimbraba, las manos le sudaban y la cara le quemaba horrores. Ni siquiera había podido (ni querido) voltear a ver la indiscutiblemente socarrona sonrisa de Sasuke cuando le dijo esas simples palabras antes de continuar su camino. Con tono seductor, eso sí. Demasiado seductor y lujurioso.

El pinchazo de placer que Naruto sintió en la ingle le provocó un sonrojo tan anormal en él que, cruzando los brazos sobre el pupitre, enterró la cara entre ellos, fingiendo sueño y desgana que su cuerpo estaba muy lejos de sentir. De puro nerviosismo prematuro temblaba como si en plena estación de invierno y con la calefacción averiada estuvieran. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando así que el tronar de sus dientes no rebotara entre las cuatro paredes del salón de clases, como su púbera e inacabable imaginación le hacía creer que sucedía. Y como siempre, traicionado por sí mismo, recordó el motivo de recibir tan deliciosa amenaza tan temprano por la mañana.

Salía con Uchiha Sasuke desde hacía siete meses, cumplidos exactamente desde las cero horas de ese día. Y quería a Sasuke. Amaba a Sasuke y lo deseaba con fuerza. Pero también sentía un miedo, digno de hacer orinarse en los pantalones al más audaz, por lo que implicaba el hecho de ya no poder aplacar más el momento de consumar por fin su relación, últimamente circundada por tal tensión sexual imposible de encubrir.

Porque finalmente había llegado el ansiado día en que el contrato quedaba anulado. Y Naruto no podía discernir si los nervios eran por miedo, llano y puro, o por expectación a vivir una experiencia que prometía ser inolvidable, cortesía de noches navegando en «internet» y experimentando por su cuenta con su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, no podía culpar a Sasuke por el excesivo aumento de reconcomio que ese día sufría, ya que prácticamente lo sometió a voto de castidad, enclaustrándolo con la primera cláusula del _maldito contrato_ , eufemismo al cómo Sasuke lo llamaba en realidad: nada de manoseo excesivo que pudiera llevarlos a _eso_ antes de que estuviera listo física y psicológicamente. Y como Sasuke era un hombre racional, que no aceptaba completo liderazgo de nadie que no fuera él mismo, agregó algo más a ese absurdo contrato verbal que Naruto se empecinaba en que cumpliera al pie de la letra: una más que aceptable prórroga de meses para que Naruto desechara los miedos y la vergüenza tras haber perdido en _piedra-papel-tijera_ e irremediablemente tener que tomar el rol pasivo en el descubrimiento de la primera vez de ambos en el terreno sexual.

La prórroga había finalizado cuando el reloj marcó las cero horas. Lo que Naruto no sabía era que no sólo él sufría a causa de su inexperiencia todavía infantil, Sasuke también temblaba y era asaltado por miedos que expertamente ocultaba tras un velo de serenidad y ahora deseo, que no negaría que también sentía y mucho, porque Naruto se le había metido bajo la piel y le quemaba y pesaba el cuerpo cuando lo tenía cerca. Pero se sentía plenamente listo para el gran paso que darían, ya había buscado la ayuda necesaria para un eficiente proceder en internet. _Bendito internet_. Por lo que la seguridad crecía dentro de él, sentimiento que quería compartir con Naruto.

Mas si resultaba que Naruto aún no se sentía preparado para dar el _gran paso_ , Sasuke ya había esperado por más de cuatro meses, unos días más no le harían daño. Después de todo, el contrato acababa de quedar anulado y él podría hacer todos los avances que tanto trabajo le habían costado contener.

Además, Naruto tenía palabra, y del séptimo mes no se salvaba.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ya había dicho que no se me ocurría nada :P

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	4. IV: Todo de ti

Esto nació gracias a que me sonrojé cuando me dieron un vaso de Coca-Cola, lol. No sé por qué, la verdad; quizá por el calor(?). Y bueno, de ahí (y con burlas "inofensivas") que la siguiente palabra sea:

 **#Sonrojo**.

Y no se me ocurría nada qué escribir. Quedé en blanco, orz.

* * *

 **.**

 **IV: Todo de ti**

 **.**

Sasuke era una persona muy reservada, adusta, impasible, apática e incluso fría y desconsiderada. La mayor parte del tiempo su boca era dominada por el sarcasmo hiriente y franco; palabras que sólo podían ser comparadas con el bruno de sus irises carentes de sensiblería falsa y barata. Su sonrisa se sesgaba en un gesto que expresaba todo menos simpatía, amabilidad y contento. Y sus modos eran poco más que irreverentes y descarados.

Sí, Uchiha Sasuke no era precisamente un modélico de ser humano, y lejos estaba de ser «perfecto», clasificación desmerecida que terceros le atribuían. Sin embargo, y como en toda persona, existían en él cualidades suficientes para atraer la atención de la única persona en la que deseaba tuvieran efecto.

Y Naruto lo sabía. Él se sentía dichoso de ser parte del pequeño círculo que conocía la versión más _humana_ de Sasuke. E incluso más allá. Podía hasta afirmar que era el único que había visto una faceta de Sasuke que de ser expuesta callaría hasta al más escéptico en cuanto a su naturaleza estigmatizada por sus modos. Y lo más increíble era el evento que desencadenaba tal efecto tan común en las personas. _Menos en él_.

Sasuke también se sonrojaba.

Mas no era un sonrojo producto de una extenuante actividad física; algo completamente normal y que de hecho le ocurría. Ni por consecuencias de una fogosa noche de sexo, que también eran muy frecuentes entre ellos. Esos escenarios no permitían destacar un simple sonrojo como algo extraordinario en nadie, mucho menos en alguien como Sasuke, por ser imposibles de suprimir para cualquier ser humano.

Aquello que sólo él y nadie más (exceptuando a los miembros de la familia Uchiha) sabía era que Sasuke se sonrojaba cuando le hablaban de tomates para la comida. El arrebol que tomaban sus mejillas era delicioso, y sólo por pronunciar un escueto «tomate» como parte de la respuesta, sin importar en base a qué elaboración culinaria éste estaría presente. No obstante, aquello que lo volvía particularmente especial era que ipso facto desplegaba un carácter tan sumiso y cariñoso, propiciado por el exceso de irracional felicidad, que cualquiera pensaría que había sido reemplazado por otra persona completamente diferente.

Por eso a Naruto no le _dolía el bolsillo_ cuando llamaba para pedir comida a domicilio, evidenciando así sus nulos talentos culinarios, cuando era su turno de «cocinar». Y esos días, Sasuke siempre arribaba con una sonrisa, anticipando gracias a la experiencia lo que esa noche cenarían.

—Estoy en casa.

La voz de Sasuke, anunciando su llegada, propició que Naruto se levantara del sofá, apagara la televisión y se acercara a recibirlo con un beso. Un contacto que no fue prolongado ni denotó exceso de concupiscencia, mas sí estuvo sellado por una sonrisa en ambos lados.

—Bienvenido. —Y tan pronto lo dijo, no pudo evitar agregar—: Adivina qué cenaremos hoy.

La sonrisa en Sasuke se pronunció al tiempo que volvía a tomar los labios de Naruto en un nuevo beso, igual de inocente que el primero, pero esta vez acompañado de la leve risa contraria y el sonrojo de sus pómulos.

Sí, Sasuke podía ser muchas cosas, pero con todos sus defectos y virtudes, Naruto lo quería a su lado.

.

.

.

Ni yo sé cómo terminé esto, lol.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	5. V: Perdiendo el control

Ayer fue Día del Trabajador aquí en Argentina. Como podrán imaginar, no estuve en casa en todo el día, así que he ahí el motivo de que me saltara un día, lol. Hoy mi vida regresó a la normalidad (trabajar, shit), por eso subo el cap de ayer ahora, y el correspondiente de hoy lo subiré en algunos minutos… Creo.

 **#Control**.

Una palabra muy relativa. ¿«Control» de qué? ¿O será un «control» remoto? ALV.

* * *

 **.**

 **V: Perdiendo el control**

 **.**

Ya había removido todo lo que sus manos y fuerza pudieran levantar, y no había funcionado. No lo encontraba. Sus ojos, prestos a la hora de analizar movimientos de ninjas de altos rangos y leer pilas tras pilas de documentos, habían fallado miserablemente en esta ocasión, llenándolo de desesperación. Ni siquiera la avanzada tecnología de la que ahora disponía Konoha podría salvarlo del abismo.

Él era el Séptimo Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Jinchūriki del Kyūbi; el primero en controlar su enorme poder. Hijo de Namikaze Minato, Cuarto Hokage, y Kushina Uzumaki, anterior portador del Kyūbi. Alumno de Jiraiya, uno de los Tres Legendarios Sannin, y de Kakashi Hatake, Sexto Hokage. Y sentía que comenzaba a perder en control.

Literalmente, lo había perdido.

Naruto tomó su teléfono móvil de la mesita de la sala, buscó rápida y ágilmente el número de contacto que le concernía y no dudó en deslizar el dedo sobre el círculo verde que envolvía el ícono de llamada.

—Sasuke —habló tan pronto el pitido dejó paso a la _llamada aceptada_ —, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde está el control de la tv?

Del otro lado, un suspiro se escuchó.

— _Naruto —_ dijeron suavemente—, _¿eres consciente de la hora que es?_

Las tres de la madrugada. Naruto lo sabía porque acababa de llegar a su casa luego de extenuantes horas tras el escritorio. Ser Hokage era más difícil y laborioso de lo que había llegado a imaginar.

—No lo encuentro por ninguna parte, Sasuke —pronunció casi suplicante.

Otro suspiro se escuchó del otro lado de la llamada.

 _—Ve a dormir, Naruto._

—No puedo, realmente quería ver ese programa.

No. No era verdad. Sasuke lo sabía muy bien, pues Naruto nunca podía conciliar el sueño luego de que él se marchara otra vez de la aldea. Eso le hacía sentir un ligero pinchazo de culpa, más comparado con el piquete de un mosquito que otra cosa, pero a fin de cuentas allí estaba. Otra vez.

Cuando Sasuke regresaba a la aldea, ni él ni Naruto se andaban con rodeos. Sin importar que fuera en la oficina del Hokage (lugar al que Naruto guardaba un respeto profundo y el cual tardaron mucho tiempo en _estrenar_ debido a esos escrúpulos) o en el cómodo apartamento que ambos compartían por fugaces dos días, máximo, en el cual Naruto residía actualmente. Y luego del desfogue llegaban los dulces momentos, que ni en el más loco de sus sueños Sasuke habría imaginado que coprotagonizaría.

Eran esos instantes que ambos intentaban alargar los que luego les cobraban factura. Porque Naruto no era el único que sufría, dejándolo en evidencia con un arrasador insomnio la primera noche luego de la separación; Sasuke también sobrellevaba la desazón a su manera.

—¿ _Entonces, qué?_ —le preguntó, levantando la mirada hacia la copa de árboles bañada por luz de luna. Él tampoco podía dormir esa noche.

—No sé —agregó compungido, dejándose caer sentado en el sofá tapizado en negro, el favorito de Sasuke—. ¿Te parece si hablamos por un rato más, hasta que olvide ese maldito control?

— _Si no hay más remedio._

No hacía falta estar cara a cara, ambos adivinaban la _sonrisa_ _adolescente_ que irremediablemente se había dibujado en el otro.

Nuevamente caían en la monotonía de la primera noche de separación, aunque luego la factura de teléfono del Séptimo Hokage amenazara con provocarle un paro cardíaco. De nuevo.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Anónimo:_** Muchas gracia. Me alegro que te hayan gustado xD

* * *

Si no les daba Smartphones, la historia no existiría xdxdxd

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	6. VI: La curiosidad mató al gato

Y aquí el drabble del día de hoy.

Soy muy responsable cuando quiero… :'v

Debo decir que cuando me dijeron esta palabra, la idea no tardó ni medio segundo en acudir a mí, LOL.

 **#Acoso**.

* * *

 **.**

 **VI: La curiosidad mató al gato**

 **.**

Era una verdad indiscutible que Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Y era aún más indiscutible que el mismo Sasuke no supiera la razón de ello.

Él nunca fue más amable con ella de lo que fue con cualquier otro. Le hablaba lo necesario y sólo porque era ella quien iniciaba la escueta y efímera «charla», si podría llamársele así. Nunca buscaba que sus ojos hicieran contacto, a pesar de ser consciente de que los irises esmeralda lo seguían siempre que ambos estuvieran circundando el mismo lugar.

Sakura se sentaba un lugar atrás de él en el salón de clases, lo que implicaba que buscara cualquier excusa para llamar su atención. Desde hace algún tiempo, había comenzado a utilizar de manera excesiva un perfume dulzón, que no hacía más que provocar náuseas en él. Sasuke tampoco se mordía la lengua a la hora de ser _él_ cuando cruzaba palabras con ella. Mas la ironía y el hiriente sarcasmo parecían no surtir efecto alguno en la férrea e incomprensible determinación de la joven.

Ese día en particular, la osada Haruno Sakura se decidió por fin a hacer algo que hace tiempo deseaba: seguir a Sasuke luego de clases. Bien sabían ella y otras muchachas que Sasuke no tomaba el sendero directo a su casa luego del colegio, pero hasta ese día, ninguna se había animado a averiguar adónde iba y por qué, mucho menos quién ocasionaba que el atractivo muchacho se desviara tanto de su camino.

Fue sigilosa en sus pasos y muy precavida; por sí sola era una gran proeza haber conseguido seguir tanto a Uchiha Sasuke sin que éste se diera cuenta. Y la sonrisa prevaleció en sus labios pintados de suave brillo rosa hasta que vio detenerse en una esquina al dueño de sus sueños.

La duda creció cuando, dos minutos después, arribó otro muchacho, cuyo uniforme le indicó de inmediato que estudiaba en el colegio al otro lado de la ciudad. Con suspicacia, los ojos esmeraldas recorrieron de pies a cabeza al recién llegado. Era casi de la misma altura de Sasuke, de cabello dorado alborotado, enormes y expresivos ojos azules, y sonrisa radiante. Se preguntó brevemente qué hacía Sasuke con un joven que a la distancia se mostraba completamente diferente a él. De por sí, en su colegio, Uchiha apenas y tenía amigos, a los cuales podía enumerar con una sola mano; y que resultara tener amistad con uno de otro colegio y que además a simple vista se mostraba demasiado extrovertido le resultaba sospechoso.

Los vio charlar animadamente, incluso alcanzó a divisar una sonrisa en Sasuke cuando éste volteó el rostro hacia la izquierda, aparentemente para fastidiar e ignorar a su compañía. Y por el posterior berrinche del _desconocido_ , supo que lo consiguió.

En tanto, Sasuke tenía completo conocimiento de la presencia de Sakura, oculta tras un poste de luz a pocos metros de distancia, y no pensaba en nada más que en la perfecta oportunidad para terminar de una vez con el constante acoso que sufría de su mano.

—Tenemos visitas —dijo con una sonrisa torcida y desviando la mirada hacia atrás, como si pudiera verla pese a no voltear la cabeza.

Naruto estuvo a punto de mirar de forma nada disimulada hacia la espalda de Sasuke, buscando explicación a tal confesión, pero su intención fue truncada por un par de manos que lo tomaron de las mejillas para luego descender hasta la nuca, acariciando el inicio de sus cabellos dorados. Sasuke soltó una ligera risa cargada de intensiones dudosas antes de inclinarse sobre los labios de Naruto para sellarlos con un beso que no dejaba paso a la duda sobre qué _relación_ los unía.

Mientras tanto, Sakura casi se cayó de la impresión. Literalmente, había tenido que sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas del poste donde estaba oculta, sintiendo que las piernas le cimbraban y el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo. ¿Acaso estaba viendo bien? ¿No estaría soñando? Reprimió el impulso de jalarse una mejilla para comprobar si dormía o no.

No. No era un sueño. Uchiha Sasuke realmente estaba besando a un chico. Un chico que le correspondía sin dudar.

Sin poder quitarles la mirada, lo único en lo que Sakura pensaba era en que nunca había visto a Sasuke comportarse así con otros, y no hacía alusión sólo al beso. Pero, claro, era obvio que Naruto no entraba en la categoría de _otros_.

.

.

* * *

Hasta yo me impresioné con lo rápido que terminé esto xdxdxd

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	7. VII: Caprichos infantiles

Acabo de llegar de trabajar, orz, por eso hasta recién subo el drabble/viñeta correspondiente de hoy (nótese que acabo de terminarlo *shora*). Y miren que la palabra elegida por mi hermana fue muy propicia, já. Ella me miró fijo y dijo sin dudar:

 **#Dormir**.

No sé si fue una indirecta para mí o era ella la que tenía sueño xdxdxd

* * *

 **.**

 **VII: Caprichos infantiles**

 **.**

Sasuke siempre era el primero en despertar. No importaba que el cansancio en ambos los obligara a quedarse dormidos hasta el medio día, incluso más allá de eso; o que los rayos de sol, colándose inclementes a través de las finas cortinas (cuando siquiera recordaban cerrarlas o nunca las habían abierto), les golpearan el rostro por igual; Sasuke siempre era el primero en despertar.

No tener a nadie con quien hablar tras volver del mundo de los sueños no representaba un problema para él, pues su atención era consumida felizmente de una manera más productiva. Mucho más productiva.

Mientras Naruto dormía, Sasuke aprovechaba los minutos recorriéndolo con la mirada, justo como ahora hacía. Semi-recostado de perfil, con el codo derecho enterrado en la almohada y la mejilla posada en la mano diestra, observaba con atención la desnudes expuesta a todos los caprichos que en su breve momento de «soledad» se le pudieran ocurrir. Como utilizar la zurda para delinear los caminos que las líneas de los músculos formaban a lo largo de la fuerte espalda, o picar los lugares donde, a esas horas, comenzaban a resaltar ligeros hematomas por el exceso de fuerza que no se molestaban en medir cuando se estrellaban contra todos los muebles que encontraran durante los juegos previos a llegar a la cama. Si es que llegaban.

Otro de los caprichos que Sasuke se permitía, y uno de los que más disfrutaba, era el de juguetear con los cabellos dorados que caían en la nuca de Naruto. Se los enroscaba en el índice, los jalaba suavemente sólo para ver la mueca que éste hacía, soltaba una ligera risilla y volvía a jalarlos. Y si resultaba que Naruto se dormía de espaldas al colchón, entonces en la fuente de su distracción se convertía el ombligo. Él se sonrojaba y reía, incluso dormido, cuando Sasuke jugueteaba con la pequeña y sensible hendidura en medio de su _six-pack_.

 _Lástima que casi nunca durmiera así._

Mas lo que dejaba a Sasuke sin defensas era el momento en que Naruto despertaba. Primero dejaba escapar un gemido aletargado y sostenido, removiéndose de un lado a otro hasta que por fin se volteaba de cara al mundo. Inmediatamente comenzaba el ritual de estiramiento, siempre acompañado por un «buenos días» somnoliento; completamente seguro de que Sasuke ya estaba despierto y no había dejado la cama. Y a continuación, una de las pocas cosas que lograban sacar una _sonrisa boba_ en el impasible Uchiha: Naruto sonreía de esa forma única que lo caracterizaba, se incorporaba en un codo y lo besaba (aunque con mucha menos intensidad que en la noche pasada), y en el mismo instante en que sus labios se separaban, abría los párpados, mirándolo con sus refulgentes ojos azules.

Sasuke no necesitaba nada más que eso para sentirse realizado. Las palabras quedaban obsoletas cuando con sólo una mirada, Naruto le transmitía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Mh… Buenos días…

Sí. Era feliz sólo con despertar a su lado otro día más.

.

.

* * *

498 palabras sin el título. ALV, es el primer «drabble verdadero» xD

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	8. VIII: El chico de la ventana

Si antes no sabía qué hacer con las anteriores palabras, con esta menos. Alv.

 **#Ventana**.

Hoy trabajé en el turno de tarde otra vez T_T

* * *

 **.**

 **VIII: El chico de la ventana**

 **.**

No vivían cerca, ni estudiaban en el mismo colegio, ni compartían amistades. De hecho, dudaba de que aquel supiera siquiera de su existencia, así como él mismo creía imposible que algún día se dirigieran la palabra o siquiera una mirada.

Una verdad simple: un extraño se había robado la completa atención de Naruto.

Todos los días, desde aquella primera vez en que lo conoció por casualidad y por tomar un camino que nunca acostumbraba, Naruto volvía a su casa por ese mismo sendero. Cierto era que si tomaba el habitual se ahorraría diez minutos de caminata, pero a su forma de ver eran los diez minutos mejor aprovechados del día. El cansancio en sus pies se le olvidaba cuando por fin divisaba aquella construcción de dos pisos y sobrias paredes blancas. Mas Naruto no era fanático de la arquitectura, sino de la persona que siempre veía allí, sirviendo como el mejor ornamento que esta pudiera tener.

A simple vista, Naruto notó que aquel sobrepasaba sus escasos diecisiete años, aunque siempre estuviera sentado cuando lo admiraba desde la otra acera. No obstante, lo que había capturado su curiosidad ese primer día fue verlo sentado a lo largo del marco de una de las ventanas del segundo piso que daban hacia la calle, observando el cielo como si en él las nubes hubieran dibujado la obra de arte más admirable de todos los tiempos. Naruto se había detenido sólo para buscar aquello que tan ensimismado tenía a aquel extraño, encontrando, claro, sólo un conjunto de nubes amorfas y aburridas.

Al siguiente día, no había podido resistirse a volver por allí sólo para ver si ese joven estaría nuevamente admirando _nada_. Así fue. Y sin darse cuenta, se vio regresando todos los días posteriores.

Ese día no fue diferente. Era el cumpleaños de su padre, y Kushina lo había enviado a la pastelería mientras ella terminaba los arreglos para la fiesta sorpresa que venían planeando desde hace días. Y como ya acostumbraban, sus pies lo condujeron por aquel sendero que, para su fortuna, llevaba a dicho lugar. En la primera oportunidad, aquel no estaba, mas de regreso, su mirada no dudó en desviarse del camino, buscando nuevamente aquella ventana que se había convertido en imán de sus ojos durante los últimos días, otra vez sin éxito. Distraído como estaba, no pudo reaccionar para evitar el golpe que ocasionaría que no sólo él terminara sentado en la acera, sino que sus manos soltaran el importante paquete.

—¡Mierda! —murmuró entre la furia y la preocupación de ver el encargo de su madre esparcido en el piso. El pastel de cumpleaños de su padre, arruinado frente a sus ojos—. ¡¿Acaso estás ciego?! Fíjate por dónde vas, idio… ta.

Demasiado tiempo admirando los restos de pastel sobre la acera, pensó Naruto perplejo de ver quién era la persona culpable de su futuro regaño, a quien acababa de llamar «idiota» en plena vía pública. Un par de irises oscuros admiraban el espectáculo de crema y relleno que tenía a sus pies, sobresaliendo de la también dañada caja que lo contenía. Luego, lentamente levantaron la atención y la fijaron en los ojos azules de Naruto.

Era el _chico de la ventana_ y estaba parado a centímetros de él.

Bueno, la suerte ya estaba echada, y aunque secretamente feliz de estar así de cerca de aquel misterioso joven, nada evitaría que encontrara su final al llegar a casa. Si moriría ese día, al menos antes defendería su orgullo.

Sudando resolución, Naruto se puso de pie (y para nada se sintió intimidado por la clara diferencia de altura) y con sus ojos retó silenciosamente al causante de su muy próximo deceso. Por supuesto, su boca tampoco podía quedarse atrás si esas iban a formar parte de sus últimas palabras.

—Supongo que no tengo de otra —aquel lo interrumpió prematuramente, soltando después un suspiro cargado de aburrimiento. Con gesto cansado, miró a Naruto, ignorando el brillo de claro desafío que el par de irises azules le dedicaban—. Vamos —indicó a continuación, iniciando su camino.

Desconcertado, Naruto no pudo más que voltear para no perder de vista al otro, que ya había comenzado a alejarse con pasos tranquilos. _¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_

Aquel desconocido volteó apenas el rostro para poder verlo, indiscutiblemente enojado por el ceño fruncido y la boca sesgada.

—¿Vienes o no? No tengo todo el día.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó sin molestarse en ocultar la confusión. Y como respuesta, los irises brunos de aquel bajaron a admirar una vez más el pastel por sólo unos segundos, devolviéndole la mirada después, como si decir a qué se refería fuera una pérdida de tiempo ante la obviedad del asunto.

—Primero recoge eso —imperó con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos y girando lo suficiente para darle a entender que iba a esperarlo.

No había sido una excelente forma de iniciar, pero al menos ahora el misterioso chico de la ventana sabía de su existencia. Quizá con un poco de suerte, Naruto pudiera sacarle el nombre una vez que le repusieran el pastel de cumpleaños. Claro, eso si no terminaban a los golpes primero.

.

.

Acabo de regresar del trabajo y tengo un sueño de morir. Mañana revisaré esto a ver si no escribí alguna tontería, y si resulta que lo hice (como sospecho), lo editaré o, en su defecto, escribiré otro(?).

Sí, acabo de escribir esto con los párpados a medio cerrar y las ganas de vivir por el piso, orz.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	9. IX: De bola de pelos y ojos azules

No puedo creer que ayer olvidara el cumpleaños de mi hermana. Llegué de trabajar y estaba toda mi familia en mi casa, y yo con cara de «Khé stá pazando akí?». Ya luego no pude ni acercarme a la laptop T_T

 **#Gato**.

No sé qué está pasando con la página, que no actualiza la fecha de actualización desde hace algunos días y tampoco me llegan las notificaciones de actu a inbox. De hecho, tengo que sortear un mensaje muy molesto para poder subir cada capítulo, orz.

* * *

 **.**

 **IX: De bola de pelos y ojos azules**

 **.**

—Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, Sasuke.

La tranquilidad y espontaneidad con la que aquel dijo eso dejó perplejo a Sasuke lo suficiente para que no pudiera emitir sonido alguno mientras lo observaba alejarse con parsimonia.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto?

Volvía del colegio cuando un agudo sonido llamó su atención, y al reconocer al dueño del mismo, no dudó en acercarse a la pequeña caja abandonada junto a un poste de luz. Una pequeña bola de pelos anaranjados le dio la bienvenida con un maullido igual de agudo que el anterior. Sasuke observó al pequeño gato que no tendría más de algunos días de nacido. Él regresaba todos los días por ese camino y nunca había visto esa caja allí; a lo largo de la mañana lo habían abandonado a su suerte. Por reflejo más que por razón, miró en todas direcciones con la leve esperanza de que el responsable estuviera aún por allí.

No estaba, eso era más que obvio. Devolvió la mirada hacia la bola de pelos, que volvía a maullarle, mirándolo en todo momento con sus enormes ojos amarillos. Con una fina sonrisa exenta de toda la ironía que siempre le prevalecía, se hincó con una rodilla al suelo.

—¿Quién te dejó aquí? —le preguntó, acariciándolo con suavidad bajo el mentón. Tampoco lo pensó mucho antes de levantarlo, sacándolo de la prisión de paredes de cartón. El gatito maulló y tensó el cuerpo, asustado y nervioso, pero tan pronto como Sasuke lo dejó sobre su regazo, encontró cobijo en la tibieza de su uniforme y en la amabilidad de su trato.

—Esos bastardos. Si los tuviera en frente los golpearía hasta quedarme sin manos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar el sobresalto que la repentina aparición le provocó: un joven de cabello dorado y grandes y curiosos ojos azules estaba inclinado a su espalda, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y el rostro demasiado cerca del suyo. Preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaría ese chico allí y qué tanto habría visto, frunció el ceño, enojado consigo mismo por haber bajado tanto la guardia.

—Hola, amiguito —ignorándolo, aquel continuó hablando, esta vez dirigiéndose al gato en su regazo. La sonrisa impresa en sus labios a Sasuke se le antojó demasiado luminosa, pero no lo suficiente para desplazar la incomodidad inicial—, ¿o eres _amiguita_?

A continuación, el «recién llegado» se incorporó sólo para volver a inclinarse, esta vez junto a Sasuke, quien no le quitaba la mirada. Extendió una mano para acariciar a la bola de pelos, y soltó una ligera risilla cuando la sintió ronronear a gusto.

—Me llamo Naruto —le dijo mirándolo esta vez a él, pero sin privar de sus caricias al animalito. Aunque Sasuke hubiera tenido intenciones de contestar no habría podido, ya que el _auto-presentado Naruto_ agregó de inmediato—: ¿Te lo quedarás?

Ambos bajaron la mirada hacia el gato, que ronroneaba y se restregaba a la mano de Naruto, buscando más de su contacto. A Sasuke la imagen le pareció de lo más enternecedora.

—Sí.

Luego de eso, se vio regresando a casa con Naruto pisándole los talones y charlándole sobre cosas sin sentido, algunas referentes a su vida, que a él le importaban nada. Aunque tampoco había podido decirle que lo dejara en paz y se fuera.

—Bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana, Sasuke. Te la encargo.

Ah, sí, en algún momento de la charla, Naruto había conseguido sacarle una presentación y, al parecer, también una especie de permiso para ayudarlo a cuidar de la bola de pelos.

.

.

* * *

Luego subiré el drabble/viñeta correspondiente de hoy :^)

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	10. X: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Tarde pero seguro… Creo xd

Hoy no trabajo (yeah! [pasan de las doce por lo tanto ya es domingo xd]), así que puedo desvelarme escribiendo(?).

 **#PrimeraVez**.

Vaya dilema que tuve con estas palabras :'v

* * *

 **.**

 **X: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo**

 **.**

Esa noche sería especial, la más importante de todas. Naruto lo sabía y por eso no podía dejar de sonreír ni dejar el nerviosismo de lado. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se restregó las manos en las perneras para secarse el sudor. O de cuántas veces volteó hacia el reloj colgado en la pared lateral derecha al televisor en la sala. Mas no era su culpa tener el estado anímico tan alborotado.

Esa noche, Sasuke y él por fin _lo harían_.

Debido a sus investigaciones, Sasuke casi nunca estaba en la aldea. Y Naruto entendía que él era el único capaz de realizar tal misión, que el destino del mundo estaba en sus manos, pero a veces sentía que el precio que ambos pagaban comenzaba a ser demasiado alto.

Si desear pasar juntos más que los insuficientes dos días que Sasuke permanecía en la aldea lo volvía egoísta, a Naruto no le importaría que lo encasillaran como el más egoísta del mundo.

Estaba a un paso de convertirse en Hokage y cumplir su sueño. Fue reconocido por todos en la aldea incluso antes de eso, era llamado héroe y tomado como un ejemplo a seguir por muchos más. No obstante, no era suficiente, porque la persona que más anhelaba a su lado ahora lo honraba con su presencia sólo dos días cada muchos meses de dolorosa ausencia. Lo único que lo reconfortaba era saber que, al menos, ahora sí volvía y él no tendría que salir a perseguirlo como en años atrás.

Sonrió nuevamente, ansioso porque ya estuviera allí a su lado.

Desde que la tecnología había ido ganando cada vez más terreno en la sociedad, Naruto notó que el humor de Sasuke empeoraba. El exceso de ruido, de luz, todo lo que antes le proveía de paz ahora era asesinado por aquello que tan feliz hacía al resto de la población, incluyendo a veces a Naruto. Una de esas cosas que Sasuke tanto odiaba era ver la televisión; ese infernal aparato rectangular que convertía en zombis a las personas. No era de extrañar que encontrara demasiado atractivo convivir rodeado de árboles, en medio de bosques durante sus viajes.

Siempre imposible de contactar a menos que él así lo deseara.

Sin embargo, esa noche por fin regresaría a Konoha y había prometido cumplir el capricho que Naruto venía pidiéndole desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por fin _lo harían_.

Naruto no se extrañó cuando la puerta de su departamento cedió sin esfuerzo, dando paso a la alta figura de Uchiha Sasuke. Y ensanchó aún más la sonrisa, correspondiendo el gesto que le era dedicado, aunque éste tuviera el leve matiz de la resignación pintada en él.

—¡Sasuke! —lo llamó entusiasmado, dejando el sillón de un salto para poder sentirlo con las manos y el cuerpo. Estar por completo seguro de que realmente estaba allí.

—Estoy en casa —respondió sin dejar de sonreír derrotado, como siempre, por Naruto. Entregándose a uno de sus efusivos modos de darle la bienvenida.

Esa noche, por fin Sasuke vería una película con él. Y si tenía suerte, la interrumpirían antes de que llegara a la mitad para dedicar esa noche a algo mucho más _agradable_.

.

.

* * *

Esto de la tecnología en la época shinobi se me hace absurdo, pero, meh, al menos da buen material para delirios en fanfics xdxdxd

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	11. XI: No todo es lo que parece

Ayer, por estar de vaga y dormir todo el día (lol), no tuve tiempo de subir el drabble/viñeta, así que la dejo hoy junto con el correspondiente de éste día en un par de minutos.

Uno me quedó bien largo y el otro súper cortito.

 **#Malentendido**.

Mi vida me chupa la vida(?). :'v

* * *

 **.**

 **XI: No todo es lo que parece**

 **.**

Sasuke lo engañaba.

Durante los últimos días, Sasuke se comportaba más huraño con él, más esquivo y ya ni siquiera conversaban como antes. Naruto había llegado a esa conclusión, apañada también por el hecho de que aquel había estado saliendo mucho en ese lapso.

No obstante, lo que desencadenó la tragedia fue una conversación que escuchó _sin querer_ entre Itachi y Sasuke. Naruto llegaba de la universidad cuando, mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartían, escuchó las voces de ambos entonadas con un incomprensible nerviosismo. Curioso como era, pegó la oreja a la puerta para oír mejor, y escuchar reiteradas veces la frase «¿Crees que podrás engañarlo por más tiempo?» de boca de Itachi no ayudó a su salud mental para que esta la descifrara a través del raciocinio nacido de la confianza como pareja. Aunque el «Si aún no lo ha descubierto es porque lo estoy haciendo bien.» de Sasuke terminaba por descuartizar la base de toda relación sana.

En ese momento, conducido por la ira y el dolor de saberse engañado, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y enviar seis años de relación al infierno. También iba a golpear tan duro el atractivo rostro de su pareja que ya nadie más lo vería encantador; sin olvidarse en el proceso, claro, de su vil y cómplice cuñado. Lamentablemente, la campana los había salvado: su celular, siempre en modo vibración, comenzó a «sonar» y la imagen de su madre se mostró de inmediato en la enorme pantalla táctil. Y si había algo que Naruto temía era la furia de Uzumaki Kushina. Por eso relegó de momento su venganza para atender asuntos de urgencia superior. Mas no había olvidado, claro que no. Los siguientes días, conducido por el deseo de creer que todo no estaba perdido, esperando alguna explicación o reacción, sólo se dedicó a devolver el mismo trato frío que Sasuke le dedicaba, llegando al punto en que ya ninguno buscaba conversación con el otro.

Seis años de su vida arrojados por la borda.

Y mientras los días parecían llevarse a rastras el amor que un día pensó eterno, las horas perdidas siguiendo a Sasuke para averiguar quién era el _otro_ o la _otra_ lo acompañaban.

No conseguía comprenderlo; Sasuke no se había visto con nadie en plan romántico, pero a él seguía ignorándolo. ¿Se habría aburrido simplemente de él, de ellos, de la vida que habían creado juntos? ¿Entonces, por qué no se lo decía y ya? A Naruto la sola idea de que le tuvieran lástima le provocaba náuseas, por ello había decidido terminar con todo ese día, sin más prórrogas para entender lo inexplicable, en cuanto llegara de la universidad.

Lo habría hecho sin dudas, de no ser porque allí estaba Itachi otra vez hablando con Sasuke. A través de la madera escuchó sólo el final de la conversación, donde el «Esta noche será el último día que siga con esta farsa.» matizado por la voz de Sasuke le dio una nueva pauta para actuar.

—Esta noche será, entonces —susurró, de acuerdo con dar fin a aquella _farsa_.

Llegado el momento culmen de su historia, Sasuke lo invitó a comer afuera aludiendo a lo aburrido que se tornaba comer siempre en el mismo lugar. Naruto no lo rechazó, aunque las ganas de estamparle el puño en la cara estuvieran allí, muy presentes. Llegaron a un restaurante elegante, como no podía ser de otra manera hablando de Uchiha, y fueron de inmediato conducidos a una zona privada, apartada del resto, lo que tampoco era de extrañar cuando al menor de una de las familias más adinerada se refería.

Antes de llegar a destino, Naruto se detuvo, incapaz de sostener por más tiempo el peso de las palabras que tenía atragantadas desde hacía días, sobre los hombros.

—No, Sasuke —dijo al fin, bajando la mirada con evidente frustración—. Tenemos que hablar.

Sasuke, como siempre, ignoró su petición, lo tomó de la muñeca y de un jalón lo obligó a entrar al lugar reservado sólo para ellos dos. Los golpes e insultos malsonantes no llovieron por una simple razón. Dentro, sus padres y todos sus amigos estaban sonriéndole y aplaudiendo, gritando un «sorpresa» tan bien sincronizado que le quitó el habla y la capacidad a sus neuronas para hacer sinapsis. _¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?_

—No te enojes —habló Sasuke, mirándolo con cierta picardía entremezclada con un deje de culpabilidad brillando en sus irises—. Que fuera un idiota contigo durante los últimos días era parte del plan. Se supone que la euforia que experimentarías sería más inolvidable así. Espero que lo sea o acabaré con Itachi y Suigetsu.

—¿Parte del plan? —repitió todavía muy confundido, pero emocionado por todo lo que sus ojos veían, por aquella fiesta sorpresa para él.

—No sabes lo difícil que fue tenerte cerca y no poder siquiera besarte. —Aunque su tono denotaba desolación, Sasuke le sonrió por primera vez en días, de esa forma retorcida que sólo él conseguía formar, pero le sonreía al fin, tomándolo de la mano con suavidad.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo sin ocultar la felicidad ni intentar disimular la humedad que le empañaba los ojos—. Cuando lleguemos a casa voy a matarte lentamente por hacerme pensar estupideces.

Sasuke soltó una ligera risa divertida, afianzando el agarre de sus manos, mientras él se secaba los ojos descuidadamente con el puño del traje.

Acababa de recordarlo: era su cumpleaños.

.

.

* * *

Me quedó más largo de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Y bien raro también. :'v

Postdata: la idea la tomé del ingenioso plan de mi familia que consistía en ignorar a mi hermana (la que cumplió hace unos días), haciéndole creer que habíamos olvidado su cumpleaños. Ella ya no vive en casa de mis padres porque se mudó con su novio, así que fue mucho más fácil llevarlo a cabo. LOL

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	12. XII: Separación de caminos

Rápidirijillo les dejo el otro cap. xD

 **#Lluvia**.

* **Línea temporal "canon"**. Ambientado luego de la batalla de Naruto y Sasuke en el Valle del Fin, durante la fuga de Sasuke de Konoha.

* * *

 **.**

 **XII: Separación de caminos**

 **.**

La encarnizaba batalla por fin había terminado, elevándolo a él como el vencedor, aunque el regusto a victoria le sabía amargo porque dentro de sí sabía que acababa de perder algo muy importante. No sólo el ego herido por saber que Naruto al final había titubeado en la tarea de _matarlo antes que dejarlo partir como un traidor_ , sino también la división del lazo que hasta entonces los mantenía unidos.

Un lazo que, debido a las recientes circunstancias, ya no podría alcanzar los límites que en el fondo tanto anhelaba tocar. Sasuke había elegido transitar por el camino de la felonía con tal de conseguir su venganza; Naruto había intentado entrometerse otra vez, por eso razón ambos terminaron así, destruyéndose el uno al otro.

El Valle del Fin era un lugar frío en ese momento. Cruel e indicado para cortar con esos lazos. Realmente lo era. Por eso, Sasuke se permitió permanecer unos instantes más en esa posición, junto a Naruto desmayado, agotado y derrotado, observándolos a él y a sí mismo a su lado en memorias que no dudaban en asaltarlo a cada segundo.

—Te lo advertí —susurró, sintiendo la fría e inclemente lluvia golpeándole el cuerpo, deslizándose a través de él, acariciándole el rostro para finalmente estrellarse contra el de Naruto—, que no te metieras en mi camino y no me escuchaste. Tú nunca escuchas.

El silencio de Naruto fue reconfortante y doloroso a la vez. Mas no podía dejar de mirarlo, aún no. La convicción tomada cuando se marchó de la aldea había disminuido hasta casi desaparecer y todavía no la recuperaba, pero se aseguraría de hacerlo.

Tenía qué para continuar con el camino que había elegido, para cumplir con su destino: vengarse.

Sasuke no sólo se llevaría recuerdos invaluables de los que quería deshacerse, también lo perseguiría por siempre el recuerdo de Naruto y la lluvia empapándolos, entremezclándose con sus propias lágrimas, ahogándolo con las palabras que nunca pudo decirle y probablemente nunca le diría.

Palabras que morirían con él tal y como ahora desechaba su actual debilidad.

.

.

* * *

Ah, no, éste sí que me quedó bien corto y sad(?).

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	13. XIII: Una de las consecuencias de amar

A esta palabra la tomé de un review en AY.

 **#Celos**.

Algo me dice que el resultado es diferente a lo que ella tenía en mente xdxdxd

* * *

 **.**

 **XIII: Una de las consecuencias de amar**

 **.**

Simplemente ya no lo soportaba. Sasuke aceptaba que era ilógico de su parte pensar en _eso_ , pero no podía evitarlo. Esa endemoniada niña no le inspiraba ni un ápice de confianza.

Absurdo, sí, totalmente. No obstante, cuando los grandes ojos de la pequeña lo miraban fulgurando burla y gritando victoria, la ira en Sasuke crecía más, si acaso era posible. Cuando los pequeños brazos envolvían a Naruto, la poca capacidad de razonar en él sufría una serie de desbarajustes que no podía suprimir más que cerrando los párpados y contando hasta diez. Y lo peor era cuando los infantiles labios dejaban besos por doquier en las mejillas de Naruto.

La niña idolatraba a _su_ novio como a él nunca haría. Tampoco era como si le importara tener el afecto de una infante de seis años, que, además, era un calco suyo. La dulce Uchiha Sarada, hija de su hermano gemelo, Izuna, y su esposa, Sakura, representaba a su mayor enemigo por la atención de Naruto. Y odiaba admitir que la endemoniada chiquilla le llevaba una ventaja avasalladora.

Naruto la adoraba, era la niña de sus ojos, la mimaba, le daba todo lo que quería y más. Siempre decía que ella era como la hija que ambos nunca podrían tener al ser hombre, y que por dicha condición quizá nunca les permitirían adoptar sin convertir la labor en una verdadera odisea. A Sasuke esas palabras ya no le dolían tanto como la primera vez que las escuchó, mas mentiría al decir que el amor de Naruto para con su sobrina le causaba desazón porque a él mayormente lo ignoraba cuando la pequeña entraba en escena junto a ellos dos.

—Es mi sobrina, Naruto —le respondió mientras juntos se encargaban de la vajilla tras un agradable almuerzo con Izuna y su familia—, es absurdo que te preguntes si la quiero o no.

—Pues a veces lo disimulas muy bien.

Naruto le alcanzaba los trastos y Sasuke los acomodaba pulcramente en el lavavajillas. El primero sonreía con un deje de burla que a ojos de Sasuke no pasó desapercibido. Claro que sabía que con esa pregunta tonta estaba provocándolo; desvergonzadamente feliz por hacerlo sentir celos.

 _Malditos celos y maldito de sí por sentirlos hacia una niña_.

—Tío Naruto, ¿luego me llevas a comer helado?

La razón del enojo más infantil que Sasuke había experimentado en sus veinticinco años de vida ingresó a la cocina, dejando a su aguda voz de «ángel» retumbar dentro de la reducida habitación. Bufó, pero una sonrisa se había instalado en sus labios con fecha de caducidad imperecedera, al parecer.

—¡Claro que sí! —La respuesta de Naruto tardó menos de un segundo en llegar, causando que, esta vez, Sasuke riera a lo bajo—. Espera a que terminemos de limpiar aquí.

Y claro, lo incluía en sus planes sin siquiera preguntar. Como siempre. Pero se lo perdonaría todo porque, después de todo, había _asuntos_ que Naruto sólo podía resolver con él. _Asuntos_ mucho más dulces y deliciosos que un simple cono de helado.

.

.

* * *

Sí, conservé a Sakura como la madre de Sarada, mas no a Sasuke, LOL

Izuna se le parece bastante, así que me pareció apropiado darle el rol de padre-voy-a-comprar-cigarrillos-al-bosque-por-doce-años xdxdxd

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	14. XIV: Cuatro razones porque…

¡Parfavah! ¿Qué demonios se supone que escriba con esta palabra? :v

Ni. _Fruta_. Idea.

 **#Cuatro**.

Mi número favorito es el dos T_T

* * *

 **.**

 **XIV: Cuatro razones porque…**

 **.**

Contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke se había enamorado.

No era una muchacha de curvas pronunciadas, voz risueña y grandes ojos que derrocharan ternura. No era una muchacha educada y elegante, como su padre hubiera aprobado sin dudas. Menos era delicada en su caminar ni en sus formas de actuar.

De hecho, tampoco era una muchacha.

A Uchiha Sasuke lo había enamorado un _muchacho_.

Un joven de sonrisa confiada y soñadora, de mirada penetrante y llena de convicción. Un joven radiante en su forma tan espontánea de caminar por el sendero de la vida.

Alguien con muchos _pros_ y _contras_ a su favor.

A Sasuke le gustaba ser observado por ese par de irises que humillaban con enorme facilidad el cielo despejado en una mañana de verano, cuando más azul y brillante éste era. Ver su reflejo en aquellas lagunas que derrochaban sinceridad lo llenaba de paz.

Disfrutaba, también, oír la estruendosa risotada que muchas veces por asuntos banales aquel dejaba fluir al exterior, obteniendo así mucho más que sólo su atención. El _rompe tímpanos_ , como la llamaba, era el mejor remedio para curar las penas y olvidar los problemas; ser absorbido por el tronar melodioso de aquella risa le significaba un placer ambivalente.

La manera de ser, sencilla y bondadosa en extremo, jugaban a favor de quien le había robado el corazón. Siempre más que dispuesto a ayudar, incluso llegando al extremo de convertirse en mártir sin titubear, eran aspectos de aquella magnética personalidad que Sasuke amaba y odiaba en ambas partes. Aunque a veces sentía que ese _odio_ dejaba al _amor_ en el piso de un punta pie; él no prestaba ayuda a nadie que a sus ojos no se lo mereciera, así que siempre entraban en disputas absurdas por eso.

De carácter valeroso y osado, demasiado imprudente, aquel prefería _caer en batalla_ antes que rendirse cuando algo se proponía. Como cuando se propuso conquistarlo, sin saber que ya era demasiado tarde para ello.

Y esas eran sólo algunas de las artimañas que Uzumaki Naruto había utilizado vilmente para seducirlo, arrojándolo al abismo más recóndito de su ser, allí donde, dormido, había permanecido aquel sentimiento con el que nunca consideró algún día tener que lidiar.

 _Vaya ironía_.

.

.

* * *

Ah, esto sí que quedó raritirijillo(?). Y, encima, bien corto también :'v

¡Tampoco está revisado! (Acabo de terminarlo y no tengo tiempo para, orz)

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	15. XV: Nueva oportunidad

Recién horneado :'v

Sé que lo digo siempre, pero esta palabra sí que me sacó dolores de cabeza.

Oh, hola de nuevo~(?). Sé que ayer no subí el drabble, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué, lol, sólo desperté en mi cama alrededor de las tres de la mañana y no tenía idea de qué había pasado o cómo xDxDxD

Y no, no estaba bebida(?). Ya no consumo alcohol :v

 **#Héroe**.

* **Línea temporal "canon"**. Ambientado luego del final de la Cuarta Guerra. Sasuke ya fue perdonado por sus pecados.

Sólo dejaré una **advertencia** : es muy seguro que lo que aquí ocurra no tenga sentido con lo que pasó en el anime, y la razón es muy sencilla, no vi el anime. Todos los siguientes capítulos de relleno que salieron tras la derrota de Kaguya y el fin de la Guerra son algo desconocido para mí. De hecho, dejé el anime antes de la finalización de la Guerra, lol. El motivo por lo que sé lo que menciono al inicio del drabble es por imágenes, breves videos y spoilers que vi irremediablemente en Facebook y Twitter.

Eso.

* * *

 **.**

 **XV: Nueva oportunidad**

 **.**

Sasuke había estado atrapado por mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, por eso, cuando llegó el momento, no le había incomodado el hecho de encontrarse allí nuevamente. Las vendas en los ojos privándolo de la luz que en aquella celda no habría podido encontrar, nada le significaron. El problema residió en las amarras que le vedaron la movilidad corporal, trocándolo en un prisionero ya no tácito.

Después de todo, Sasuke siempre fue un prisionero. De su clan, de su necesidad de enorgullecer a su padre y de superar a su hermano, de su dolor, de sus deseos, de su odio, de su venganza. Él nunca fue plenamente libre. Y después tuvo que luchar una vez más para obtener la libertad y el perdón social.

A Sasuke realmente no le importaba eso, pero sí quien junto a él luchó para brindársela. No desistió solamente por esa razón. Esta vez, quería hacer las cosas bien por la única persona que nunca había dejado de creer en él. Aquella que lo había ayudado a enfrentar la oscuridad y el dolor, y juntos los habían superado.

Naruto siempre fue luz dentro de la densa oscuridad en la que se empecinó en vivir. Una luz que ya no se negaría en alcanzar, permitiéndose, por primera vez, envolver por ella y sus cálidos brazos sin ninguna restricción.

—¿Estás listo, Sasuke?

La voz de Kakashi lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí.

La puerta se abrió y, para su sorpresa, en lugar de la figura del Sexto Hokage, fue el dueño de sus pensamientos quien ingresó a la habitación predispuesta para que pudiera quitar de su cuerpo la esencia del encierro.

Naruto estaba allí, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda sin dejar de verlo, y aunque Sasuke sintiera que ya no podría volver a apartar la mirada de aquellos irises tan cálidos, el remordimiento lo obligó a cambiar el centro de su atención hacia aquella extremidad que, junto a los sentimientos que oscurecían su corazón, había desaparecido.

—Pequeños detalles —dijo Naruto, como siempre, adivinando lo que pensaba—. Además, pronto tendremos las prótesis hechas por la abuela Tsunade.

—Lo siento.

Luego de que deshicieran el Tsukuyomi Infinito, había sido apresado y tratado como criminal de guerra, sin darle tiempo de disculparse con Naruto por todos los problemas y sufrimientos que le había causado. Porque, aunque las palabras entre ellos sobraran, Sasuke quería de una vez darle forma a sus pensamientos.

No obstante, alzándose de hombros, Naruto quitó importancia al asunto, mas no hacía nada por acercarse tampoco. Reclinado en la puerta, lo contemplaba con esmero, como si pensara que al apartar la mirada todo frente a sus ojos se desvanecería. Sasuke lo sabía porque el mismo sentimiento lo obligaba a ni siquiera parpadear.

—Escuché que te irás.

—Aún hay cosas que debo resolver —respondió con serenidad.

—Y no es negociable, ¿no?

—Es mi camino a la redención.

Después de todo, aún no se sentía completamente digno de permanecer a su lado. Y por la sonrisa que finalmente se dibujó en labios de Naruto, supo que lo había descifrado, y que lo comprendía.

—Te lo dije, Sasuke —habló con orgullo—, que te traería de regreso.

Lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba. Naruto no sólo lo había devuelto a Konoha, lo había ayudado a recordar quién era. Lo había salvado de la oscuridad.

Con una fina sonrisa, sincera como en años no había formado, caminó hacia él decidido a de una vez por todas seguir las voces de sus sentimientos. Aquellos que una vez negó y quiso exterminar.

Aquellos que nunca desaparecieron.

.

.

* * *

En mi mente, después de esto es cuando Sasuke se va. Y como dije antes, no tengo idea de qué pasó en el anime o cómo lo manejaron allí, así que, meh, me da igual, lol.

Sé que dejé el final en «¿Khé?», pero todas sabemos qué es lo que Sasuke hace cuando llega a Naruto 7u7 Y ahora que lo pienso, en ningún drabble escribí un mísero beso. ALV, en qué estaba pensando D:

.

.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	16. XVI: Reencuentro

Otra palabra relativa… Ah, qué problema.

 **#Tiempo**.

* * *

 **.**

 **XVI: Reencuentro**

 **.**

Habían transcurrido alrededor de once años desde que Sasuke y su familia se habían mudado a esa ciudad. Tener que reiniciar su vida rodeado de desconocidos a Sasuke no le habría importado mucho de no ser porque en su anterior ciudad se quedaba su mejor amigo, alguien importante a quien quizá no volvería a ver jamás.

A quien aún no había podido olvidar.

Incluso con su carácter poco sociable, no tardó mucho en hacerse de nuevas amistades, y ya no se preguntaba los motivos que impulsaban a Suigetsu, Jūgo y Karin a continuar a su lado pese a la actitud poco amable y vestida en ironía que siempre tenía. Después de todo, antes de ellos hubo otra persona que consiguió derrumbar ese muro y colarse en su vida.

Y ver en ese momento el camión de mudanzas junto a su casa no hizo más que traerle recuerdos a colación. Chasqueó. Lo que menos necesitaba luego de un agotador día en la universidad eran remembranzas y posteriores posibilidades de una vida basada en los _qué hubiera pasado si_ …

Tan pronto ingresó a su casa, notó algo particularmente fuera de lugar: se había colado un cachorro. Sasuke lo miró entre sorprendido y confuso, un pequeño _Akita_ de pelaje matizado entre la combinación de blanco y anaranjado jugueteaba con una pelotita roja en medio de la sala.

—¿De dónde saliste? —preguntó, alzando una ceja. Seguidamente, miró alrededor, buscando alguna explicación. De camino, se había encontrado con su madre, quien había salido a hacer algunas compras; seguramente el cachorro había entrado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

En uno de los sofás dejó el bolso y se hincó frente al _Akita_. Enormes ojos azules lo miraron enseguida, e irremediablemente se sintió intimidado. Ya antes había sido observado de tal forma por otros irises del mismo matiz y pureza, exentos de maldad.

—Tiene que ser una maldita broma —murmuró para sí, pasándose una mano por la cara. Ver ese camión de mudanzas había despertado sentimientos en él que pensaba haber superado hace mucho, junto a las fotografías de antaño guardadas en lo más profundo de un cajón de su escritorio de estudios.

Regresó la mirada al cachorro, ahora sentado frente a él y sin quitarle esos grandes ojos cerúleos de encima, sacando la lengua entre exhalaciones ruidosas. Y se preguntó si acaso sería buena idea simplemente abrir la puerta y dejarlo encontrar su hogar por su cuenta, o si debería revisar el collar que tenía, donde, por cuestiones de lógica, debería hallarse el número al cual llamar en caso de extravío.

Tomó en brazos al cachorro y lo sentó en su regazo, manipulando ágilmente con las manos el colgante plateado en forma de hueso que tenía colgando del collar blanco, ligeramente oculto por la gran cantidad de pelo. _Eureka_. Aunque la sonrisa le duró poco al reconocer la dirección grabada bajo el número, ambos en diminutas letras.

—¡Kurama!

Aunque estaba dentro de su casa, aquel grito pareció resonar entre las cuatro paredes que lo resguardaban, sobresaltándolo gracias a la abstracción, cortesía del reciente descubrimiento.

—¡Kurama!

Levantándose, Sasuke levantó al cachorro con las manos y lo observó con suspicacia: ahora tenía las orejas levantadas y la cara en dirección a la calle.

—Tú eres «Kurama», ¿verdad?

El ladrido que recibió como respuesta fue todo lo que necesitó. Lo acercó a su pecho para poder sujetarlo mejor, recogió la pequeña pelota roja y caminó hacia la salida. Nuevamente aquel grito agudo, esta vez más potente a sus oídos, resonó en el aire una vez que abrió la puerta.

—Oye, esto es tuyo —dijo en voz alta, buscando llamar la atención del joven que, a espaldas de él, gritaba con ambas manos rodeándose la boca.

Aunque a primera vista aquel reluciente cabello dorado y alborotado había intrigado a Sasuke, no fue hasta que el joven volteó curioso hacia él que perdió toda capacidad de reacción, porque, _mierda_ , sí que reconocía esos irises azules.

—¡Kurama! —gritó aquel, corriendo hasta quedar frente a Sasuke, ignorándolo completamente. Excesivamente feliz, no dejaba de ver al pequeño cachorro, al que no tardó en tomar entre sus brazos—. ¡Mierda, Kurama, no salgas así de casa! ¿Sabes lo que mamá me hubiera hecho si no te encontraba antes de que llegara? ¿Lo sabes?

Sasuke estaba perplejo, incluso dudaba de si siquiera respiraba o no. En ese mismo instante, todo de él era absorbido por el dueño del _Akita_. Su nuevo vecino. Tan despistado y ruidoso como siempre, los años sólo habían cambiado en él su aspecto físico, dejando únicamente la hiperactividad en aquel niño de ocho años que las fotografías le ayudaban a recordar.

—No has cambiado nada, Naruto —dijo sonriendo. Eso fue suficiente para conseguir que Naruto dejara al cachorro de lado para enfocarse en él.

La sorpresa inicial dejó paso a la alegría con gran facilidad, y pronto, Sasuke se vio reflejado en aquellos fulgurantes ojos claros, sintiendo que estaba en un sueño del que no quería despertar.

—¡Sasuke!

A pesar del tiempo que estuvieron separados, ambos sentían que nada había cambiado. Allí estaban sonriendo de nuevo. Juntos.

.

.

* * *

No. No tengo la más mínima idea de si los Akita tienen ojos azules o no, pero eso es irrelevante(?). xdxdxd

Otro recién horneado y sin revisar… ¡Tengo mucho sueño! :'v

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	17. XVII: Beneficios de la tecnología

Primero, **advierto** que me quedó más diálogo que narración, pero es por una muy buena razón(?). Y la palabra del día es…

 **#Distancia**.

Recién horneado para ustedes xD

* * *

 **.**

 **XVII: Beneficios de la tecnología**

 **.**

En medio de la sala de su departamento, Naruto miraba una película que pasaban en la televisión, sin realmente estar viéndola. En su expresión, completamente aburrida, se dibujaba también el agotamiento. Y no así sólo del físico, sino anímico.

Sasuke se había mudado a Estados Unidos hacía pocos meses, decisión a la que ninguno puso peros porque en juego se encontraba la salud de Itachi. Allí no sólo se encontraban residiendo los mejores médicos, quienes podrían tratar mejor que nadie la enfermedad del primogénito de los Uchiha, sino también las mejores universidades, donde Sasuke podría continuar sus estudios sin problemas.

Aunque el sabor de la distancia todavía les sabía amargo a ambos, y no creían que eso cambiase pronto ni nunca.

Suspirando, Naruto rodó los ojos hacia la mesita, donde tenía un pie apoyado justo al lado de su Smartphone. Observó el innecesariamente enorme artefacto por largos segundos, antes de decidirse por fin a tomarlo. Se incorporó con rapidez y sosteniéndolo como pudo con una mano, utilizó la otra para buscar en la aplicación de mensajería y llamadas «gratis» ese número que nunca se cansaba de marcar.

—Mierda —se reprochó a sí mismo, demasiado tarde, como siempre—, la diferencia horaria.

— _Demasiado tarde, Naruto_. —Sasuke ya le había respondido. Increíblemente rápido, para su sorpresa—. _Afortunadamente, llevo minutos despierto_.

—Tienes clases temprano, ¿eh?

El reloj que no se había molestado en ver cuando sujetó el celular marcaba las próximas para las siete de la tarde, lo que significaba que el día recién comenzaba para Sasuke _al otro lado del mundo_.

— _No tan temprano. Es la costumbre, supongo. Acabo de salir de ducharme_ , _luego iba a llamarte_.

Lo que significaba que allí donde estaba, Sasuke se encontraba en toalla y con el cabello y el cuerpo mojado, escurriendo gotas de agua por doquier. Naruto era muy consciente de esa manía suya de dejarse secar el cabello al natural, utilizando a veces una toalla.

La sola imagen que le mostró su, más querida que nunca, imaginación (alimentada por la misma experiencia visual y corporal), lo hizo morderse el labio inferior, ya no pudiendo retener más las palabras que lo habían tenido en vilo todo el día.

—Oye, Sasuke —dijo sin apartar la mirada del televisor, pero nuevamente sin prestarle atención—, ¿qué piensas del sexo telefónico?

— _¿Sexo telefónico?_ —La voz de Sasuke se escuchó levemente sorprendida.

—Estuve conversando con Kiba en la mañana y lo sacó a colación —se explicó, alzándose de hombros por simple costumbre—. Me dijo que él y Hinata lo hacían mucho cuando ella estuvo de _viaje familiar_ hace algunas semanas.

— _Kiba, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?_ —A continuación, a Naruto le pareció escuchar una ligera risilla del otro lado de la llamada—. _Adivino que tu interés se debe a que quieres probarlo._

—Bueno… —habló, sintiendo cómo las mejillas le ardían—, han pasado más de tres meses desde que te fuiste. Además, tocarme escuchando tu voz seguro debe sentirse mucho mejor que hacerlo en silencio.

Sasuke rió de buena gana.

—¡Sasuke!

— _Ya. Perdón_ —dijo, notablemente agitado—. _Pero, olvídalo. No tendremos sexo por teléfono_.

Frustrado, Naruto emitió un sonido desde el fondo de la garganta. Ese mismo que Sasuke sabía a la perfección que utilizaba cuando estaba inconforme y al borde del colapso.

—En serio que si no me estoy tocando ahora mismo es porque quiero hacerlo contigo, Sasuke. —Esta vez, apeló a un tono de súplica disfrazado de reproche. Como primera respuesta, Sasuke jadeó del otro lado.

— _Naruto…_ —habló, y todos los vellos del cuerpo a Naruto se le erizaron a la vez ante lo ronco que había sonado su nombre de labios de _novio a la distancia_ —, _conéctate a Skype_.

No necesitó repetírselo. Naruto ya había saltado del sofá para salir corriendo hacia su habitación, en busca de su portátil, dejando la televisión prendida.

.

.

* * *

Ok, todo el mundo sabe lo que es _Skype_ , ¿no? Así que no creo necesario tener que aclararlo.

Me gustó mucho escribir esto xDxDxD Pero mañana lo revisaré porque ahora ya no tengo tiempo, orz.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	18. XVIII: Sin riesgos no hay recompensas

¡Qué finde tuve! Ah~

Hoy, cuatro drabbles de un tirón porque estuve de vaga y a más de cuatro metros de la laptop todos estos días. :v

 **#Temor**.

Esta palabra en realidad fue producto de una disputa entre dos: temor y hermanos. Y todo porque mi hermana perdió «sin querer» una blusa mía que adoraba :'v So, improvisé éste drabble con ambas palabras, pero sólo pongo «temor» porque fue el sentimiento puro que mi querida hermana experimentó antes, durante y después de que me enterara del destino de esa blusa que ya sólo existirá en mi memoria…

* * *

 **.**

 **XVIII: Sin riesgos no hay recompensa**

 **.**

Año y medio había transcurrido desde que su padre se había vuelto a casar. Durante los primeros días, Naruto admitía que su vida se había convertido en un infierno digno de ser incluido entre los nueve círculos del infierno en la Divina Comedia de Dante. No así sólo por el rótulo y días de verdadera tortura, sino también por el ámbito circense en el que posteriormente había acabado todo.

Estando atrapado en el armario de los abrigos, con la espalda contra una de las paredes y el frente siendo presionado por otro cuerpo, Naruto jamás habría imaginado que el prematuro odio que su «hermano» y él se habían dedicado desde el inicio podría haber transmutado tanto.

Naruto era hijo único, huérfano de madre desde los seis años, acostumbrado sólo a la presencia de su padre y la suya propia dentro de un único espacio personal, como el que sólo proveía el hogar. Y tener que aceptar a una nueva «madre» junto a dos «hermanos» lo había golpeado duro. Incluso así, no tardó mucho en reconocer a la esposa de su padre y al mayor de sus hijos. El _otro_ era un tema aparte.

De hecho, continuaba siendo un _tema muy aparte_. Y recordar esos pequeños detalles ahora que estaba allí, en ese tan reducido espacio con los labios siendo devorados por una boca que antes le había prodigado mil y una maldiciones, enseñándole incluso nuevas y _refinadas_ maneras de insultar, no hacía más que causarle carcajadas reprimidas, que al final escapaban de sus labios en forma de gemidos ahogados. Es más, si llegaran a preguntarles cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas, ninguno de los dos sabría dar una respuesta concreta; sólo habían cambiado y ya.

Naruto, de hecho, de ese día lo poco que recordaba en ese preciso momento era haber regresado del colegio junto a su «hermano», saludar desde la entrada a quienes se encontraran en casa y, al no recibir respuesta, mientras guardaba su abrigo, ser empujado dentro del pequeño cuarto, donde fue asaltado por una boca más que hambrienta de sus labios.

—¡Alto, alto! —imperó tan despacio como pudo, valiéndose de ambas manos para intentar apartar el rostro que se hundía en su cuello—. Nuestros padres llegaron. ¿No escuchas el auto?

—¿Y eso qué?

Esfuerzo inútil no sólo porque la fuerza ejercida para forzar una separación era por mucho lamentable, sino también porque con ello consiguió el efecto contrario: las manos de su «hermano» lo apretaban con mayor ahínco que antes y los labios buscaban desesperados dejar marcas en su cuello, que serían indudablemente visibles a menos que utilizara remeras de cuello alto. _Ah, cómo odiaba las remeras de cuello alto_.

—¡Sasuke, aléja-!

Pronto se vio acorralado todavía más, aunque antes hubiera pensado que no habría podido ser posible, pero esta vez con una mano cubriéndole la boca. Sasuke estaba completamente pegado a su cuerpo, aplastándolo mientras miraba hacia atrás por sobre el hombro. Naruto escuchó que le susurraba guardar silencio, y comprendió el porqué en cuanto pudo avistar por sobre su hombro y los abrigos una mano estirada hacia el interior del armario. Y reconocía ese reloj. _Mierda_.

La voz de su padre los alcanzó con facilidad debido a que la puerta estaba abierta. _La puerta estaba abierta_. Naruto sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espina de forma implacable, a la par que la erección que tan caliente lo había mantenido se desvanecía. Sasuke estaba en iguales _condiciones_ , podía sentirlo al estar tan cerca. De hecho, por eso se había dado cuenta, ya no podía _sentirlo_.

Minato y Mikoto hablaban animadamente, y la mano del primero permanecía asida a uno de los colgaderos sin mostrar intenciones de sacarlo para colocar el abrigo. Por cada segundo que pasaba, la paciencia y temple de ambos caía a pedazos, especialmente el de Naruto, que de no ser por la mano que evitaba que pudiera emitir sonido alguno, ya los habría delatado.

—¡Sasuke, Naruto, estamos en casa! —La voz de Mikoto comenzó a apagarse, indicándoles que ella estaba alejándose de la entrada. Contrario a Minato, cuya mano había decidido sacar el colgador del armario valiéndose de un movimiento que a ambos les resultó por demás brusco.

En ese momento, Naruto estaba más que feliz de tener aquella mano tapándole la boca, mientras, Sasuke suspiraba con pesadez, susurrando una maldición. No obstante, ambos contuvieron nuevamente la respiración cuando Minato parecía querer entrar al cuarto para acomodar mejor los abrigos. La presión que Sasuke le ejercía en el cuerpo a Naruto comenzaba a dolerle, mas no hizo nada por seguridad.

—¡Minato, ven, por favor! ¡Preparé chocolate!

—¡Qué delicia!

Medio cuerpo de Minato entró en el armario de forma rápida, incluyendo la cabeza, y ambos vieron horrorizados su rostro amable mirar hacia donde estaba Mikoto, sin prestar atención al interior, mientras dejaba los abrigos ya sin tanta ceremonia.

La puerta se cerró y sólo entonces se permitieron respirar tranquilidad. Aunque el corazón les latía a mil y el aire comenzaba a viciarse por las excesivas exhalaciones producto del alivio. Sasuke había dejado caer la frente en el hombro de Naruto, quien tenía ambos brazos cruzados por su espalda, apoyando las manos en sus tensos hombros, en un reconfortante apretón.

—Te excitan las situaciones límites, ¿eh? —habló por fin Naruto con reproche fingido, en un intento de aplacar la tensión que se había alojado en el ambiente, después de todo, estar en esa situación había sido culpa de su estúpido «hermano».

Como respuesta, Sasuke soltó una risa queda, a buen recaudo para no ser escuchados, aunque no fuera posible por la distancia entre la entrada y la cocina, donde sus padres compartían una caliente taza de chocolate.

.

.

* * *

Quería hacer algo más «tenebroso» por la palabra, ya saben… Al final, me quedé con una pseudo-comedia. :v

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	19. XIX: Abre bien los ojos

En los próximos minutos, los otros tres que faltan xD

 **#Ilusión**.

Pensaba en basarme en el genjutsu, o algo así, para éste drabble. Al final, terminé haciendo cualquier cosa, como siempre. :v

* * *

 **.**

 **XIX: Abre bien los ojos**

 **.**

Habían sido amigos desde la infancia; Naruto, Sasuke y ella eran inseparables. Por eso, cuando, durante una conversación con un Sasuke algo pasado de copas, éste le confesó que efectivamente sí, estaba enamorado, Sakura imaginó ser ella el objeto de ese sentimiento.

«Es alguien que siempre ha estado a mi lado» habían sido las palabras exactas de Sasuke. ¿Cómo, entonces, no pensar que era ella?

Durante un tiempo, Sakura había sido más atenta y cariñosa con Sasuke. Cierto era que en el pasado ambos habían aclarado ese asunto de las preferencias que Sakura hacía desde que entraron a la pubertad, y todo había tomado tintes más tranquilo entre los dos. Hasta esa noche, cuando salieron a celebrar que los tres habían aprobado los finales de la universidad.

—Dime, Sasuke. —Ella había sido la primera en iniciar la conversación, motivada a tocar tal tema tabú sólo por el alcohol, que aunque le proveyó de valentía aún no conseguía eliminar la timidez de su osadía—. ¿Te gusta alguien?

Muchas copas de más habían ayudado a que la lengua de Sasuke se aflojara. Ambos estaban sentados en la barra de bebidas, mientras Naruto bailaba muy animado y resuelto en medio de la pista.

Sakura recordaba haber visto a Sasuke voltear hacia ella, mirándola fijamente con sus intimidantes y hechizantes irises negros, y producir una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa antes cortar distancia y besarla como ella siempre había soñado.

Porque Sakura estaba totalmente segura de ser _esa_ persona de la que Uchiha Sasuke se había enamorado.

Incluso, Sasuke había acercado el taburete para poder besarla a profundidad, de manera posesiva, y tomarla de la estrecha cintura con esas grandes manos cálidas, con el fin de que no se separaran aún.

Sakura siempre había soñado con recibir un beso de lengua de Sasuke. Con poder tocarle los fuertes brazos y acariciarle el sedoso cabello tras la nuca sin ese aire amistoso con el que se obligaba siempre que podía eliminar la distancia propia del perímetro personal que Sasuke delimitaba.

 _Oh, cuántas veces lo había soñado_.

—Es alguien que siempre ha estado a mi lado.

La voz de Sasuke se diluía en el aire, como si paso a paso se alejara de ella, pese a que permanecía allí, a su lado, sentado y respetando la distancia inicial. Sakura sentía los párpados pesados y la boca seca, la garganta le ardía y la necesidad irracional de romper a carcajadas por cualquier cosa casi la dominaba. Casi.

—¿Eh? —se preguntó a sí misma al ver que, efectivamente, _todo estaba igual que antes_. Sasuke levantó el vaso con su bebida y se lo llevó a los labios sin mirarla siquiera, por lo que pensó que no había escuchado esa exclamación.

 _¿No se suponía que Sasuke la estaba besando como respuesta a su pregunta?_

Se sostuvo la cabeza al sentir un leve mareo que la tomó por sorpresa; alcohol mezclado con confusión netamente psicológica. Y al voltear, vio los labios de Sasuke moviéndose, hablándole, pero sólo alcanzó a escuchar lo último:

—…Naruto. Quizá no sea el mejor momento, pero quería ser yo quien lo hiciera.

Lo único que pudo relacionar en su actual estado de grave embriagues era que seguramente quería ir por Naruto, quien estaba igual o peor que ellos dos, y, además, bailando como si no hubiera un mañana. Cada vez que salían a clubes nocturnos, era Sasuke quien iba por Naruto, y siempre debía llevarlo directo a su respectivo apartamento en el edificio departamental donde los tres arrendaban, así que no se sorprendió.

—Descuida —respondió con una sonrisa amistosa, una que seguro habría conseguido enamorar a cualquier chico allí presente—, no tienes que preocuparte —continuó, bebiendo un poco más y jadeando extasiada luego—. Ya lo sabía.

Sasuke la miró ligeramente sorprendido por varios segundos. Esta vez, sí le sonrió, pero mucho más visible de lo que Sakura recordaba que «había hecho antes», y cuando se puso de pie, posó la mano diestra sobre sus cabellos suaves de color rosado.

—Has madurado, Sakura —le dijo, y ella no comprendió a qué se debía, hasta que lo vio tomar a Naruto de entre tanta gente ebria bailando, sostenerlo con cuidado, susurrarle algo al oído, muy, pero muy cerca, y luego a Naruto mirarla con esa enorme sonrisa deslumbrante.

Ah, claro, y después se besaron sin mucho pudor, como si lo hubieran estado anhelando por años.

El vaso a Sakura casi se le escapa de los dedos y de golpe se le borró la sonrisa que _podría enamorar a cualquiera_. Menos a Sasuke. O a Naruto. Y mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la barra, volteándose de espaldas a la pista de baile, lo único que cruzaba su mente obnubilada por semejante epifanía era que definitivamente lo anterior no habría podido ser más que un sueño producto de su imaginación.

Después de todo, ella misma lo había dicho: de alguna forma, ya lo sabía.

.

.

* * *

Seee~ Otra vez, Sakura. xD

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	20. XX: Hogar dulce hogar

Aquí tenía una idea bien definida de lo que quería hacer…, pero al final terminé escribiendo el drabble de esta manera porque decidí guardar la idea original por si me decían la palabra más «indicada» para ello.

Sí, soy un caso perdido. :v

 **#Reloj**.

Al final, me quedó súper raro, alv.

* * *

 **.**

 **XX: Hogar dulce hogar**

 **.**

Naruto no podía creerse el tener tan mala suerte. Allí, a metros bajo sus pies, yacía el reloj favorito de Sasuke…, destruido. Y es que no era su culpa, de hecho, el culpable no era nadie más que Sasuke. _¡Eso es!_

Lo único que Naruto había hecho era cumplir el calendario de tareas domésticas que Sasuke había creado para posteriormente pegar en la puerta del refrigerador, como recordatorio constante de las labores diarias a cumplir. En especial para Naruto, quien se la pasaba dentro del aparato que les proveía de alimentos frescos y por esa razón, incapacitado para alegar que «lo había olvidado». Ese día, le tocaba limpieza del piso superior, en pocas palabras, habitaciones y todo lo concerniente a ellas: ropa sucia, entre otras cosas. Y no se había quedado allí: Naruto decidió encargarse del aseo general, entonces, al llegar del trabajo, Sasuke sólo se encargaría de la comida (en lo que no podría ayudarle aunque quisiera ya era demasiado malo cocinando). Naruto resolvió dejar todo ordenado hasta que eso ocurriera, y el haber tenido el día libre en su propio empleo le había significado una verdadera ventaja. Ya sólo le restaba poner la lavadora.

No obstante, desde el piso superior de la innecesariamente enorme casa que compartían desde hace poco más de cuatro años, observaba el resplandor dorado tan familiar que se encontraba en el primer piso, a pocos centímetros de su misma dirección vertical. Con el canasto de ropa abrazado a su pecho, Naruto veía absorto y con la boca abierta aquel brillo de oro, regalo de cumpleaños de Itachi.

 _Sasuke lo mataría_. No, Naruto debería ser quien lo matara, ya que no lograba concebir a nadie más estúpido que pudiera dejar un objeto tan preciado dentro de una camisa sucia. Y no había sido su culpa que el maldito reloj se deslizara de la prenda justo cuando él caminaba hacia la escalera y para rematar, el maldito había rebotado en la barandilla para finalmente ser atraído por el lado _no seguro_ de esta.

Bajó los escalones a pasos apresurados, mas cuando se encontraba en el último, sus pies no reaccionaron. Desde allí observaba el objeto que tantas veces había visto adornando la muñeca izquierda de Sasuke. Siempre en ocasiones especiales.

Suspiró, y, con pasos aletargados, como si quisiera retrasar lo inevitable, caminó hacia el reloj. Lo miró otros segundos más desde su altura, antes de hincarse y tomarlo con excesivo cuidado.

 _Sí, efectivamente estaba destruido_. Y ahora que la puerta principal se abría y el «estoy en casa» de Sasuke alcanzó sus oídos, se pensó muerto él también.

Naruto volteó, sus ojos azules se posaron en la figura de inmediato y, como si acabaran de encontrarlo con el cuerpo inerte de un ser humano, comenzó a decir lo primero que se le venía a la mente a modo de excusa. Sasuke, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda, siempre sin apartarle la mirada y con una ceja curvada, lucía completamente confundido y aturdido.

—Naruto, ¿qué…? —Entonces lo vio, allí, en manos de Naruto, su querido reloj. Por impulso, dejó caer el portafolios al piso.

—¡Además, es tu culpa! ¡¿Cómo dejas algo tan preciado dentro de la ropa para lavar?!

La perorata continuaba. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, antes de tomar a Naruto de la muñeca, atraparlo entre sus brazos para que dejase de moverse tanto, y, al final, cerrarle la boca de un beso. Uno que no duró más que dos segundos, que no fue más que una presión fuerte para hacerlo callar.

—Así está mejor —le dijo con una sonrisa sesgada y soltándolo lentamente—. Si estás tan seguro de que fue mi culpa, no tienes que hacer tanto berrinche para sostenerlo.

Naruto iba a comenzar a alegar a los gritos nuevamente, por lo que Sasuke esta vez sí que se tomó su tiempo en besarlo debidamente, más húmedo y con caricias furtivas, terminando con un jalón de labio inferior, cortesía de sus dientes, que arrancaron un jadeó complacido en el otro.

—Lo llevaré a una relojería, no te preocupes. —Esta vez, silenció a Naruto posando el índice en su boca—. Shh, ya no me aturdas más. Es sólo el vidrio, lo repararan.

—Las agujas tampoco se mueven. Y seguro te será muy caro repararlo.

Sasuke le sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez con tintes sarcásticos. Levantó su portafolios y se encaminó a la cocina, con Naruto pisándole los talones.

—Dinero nos sobra, Naruto.

Naruto chasqueó. Después de todo, Sasuke tenía razón en ese punto. Dinero les sobraba a ambos, sí, ¿pero de qué servía si uno de ellos insistía en no dejar entrar a nadie extraño en el hogar que habían construido? Y en esa categoría estaban incluidas las empleadas domésticas.

.

.

* * *

Esto sí que no tiene ningún sentido, alv. :'v

Yo advertí(?).

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	21. XXI: Noche carmesí

Trabajar turnos dobles es como un enorme grano en el…

Como que esto de los 30 días pierde sentido si no subo drabbles todos los días. :'v

 **#Eternidad**.

* * *

 **.**

 **XXI: Noche carmesí**

 **.**

A pesar de los años transcurridos, Naruto no podía terminar de acostumbrarse a su nueva naturaleza.

Ocurrió durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Él era sólo un soldado más. La Guerra se encontraba en su punto cúspide cuando lo dieron por muerto; junto a miles, caído en batalla, reconocido por su valentía con un reconocimiento que a los muertos de nada les servía, pero al mismo tiempo, mientras abrían la puerta a la muerte, los llenaba de orgullo.

Naruto no había sido diferente, ni sus pensamientos respecto al dar la vida por su nación fueron disímiles a los de otros cientos de miles de soldados. La anormalidad residía en que él, ese día, había muerto dos veces. La primera fue dada por una granada, a la que se arrojó sin dudar para salvar a sus compañeros. La segunda, cuando despertó en medio del campo de batalla entonces desierto, con las extremidades y heridas repuestas, rodeado por un par de fríos y suaves brazos.

Desde ese día, estar envuelto por la esencia de esa persona era lo único que calmaba las pesadillas. Las explosiones, gritos, amigos y compañeros caídos, todo desaparecía de su mente al sentirse nuevamente rodeado por los brazos de Sasuke.

Durante los primeros años, Naruto se había acostumbrado a muchos cambios en su vida, desde el más radical y que le había devuelto la «vida», hasta el más banal en comparación, desde su perspectiva: abandonar su nombre (Uzumaki Naruto) y tener que adquirir otra identidad. Así es como había nacido _Uchiha Menma_ , a la par que el dorado de sus cabellos era reemplazado por tinte oscuro.

El azul de sus irises había dejado de existir, tiñéndose de un intenso arrebol, desde que abrió los ojos y dio el nuevo aliento de vida _por segunda vez_.

Sin embargo, todavía existía algo que, sin importar qué, no podía acabar de asimilar. Y Sasuke lo sabía porque lo conocía como nadie antes pudo.

En pleno siglo XXI, los escrúpulos persistían como grilletes en las extremidades del nuevamente nombrado Namikaze Naruto (adoptando esta vez el apellido de su padre junto al rasgo hereditario de su cabello). Sin importar qué, Sasuke no conseguía liberarlo de las ataduras humanas que surgían cuando el ritual para sobrevivir se llevaba a cabo. Y esa noche no sería diferente. Lo supo cuando, sentado en el marco de la ventana, vio a Naruto llegar cuando más próximas a marcar las cuatro las agujas se encontraban. Él siempre escogía esa hora para alimentarse, y Sasuke no dormía casi nunca, por lo que no le molestaba esperarlo; ninguno lo necesitaba, en realidad.

Al ingresar a la habitación, Naruto no lo miraba. Sasuke tampoco. Era un ritual entre ellos, consolidado por los años en que ninguno hizo nada por reemplazarlo. Naruto caminaba hacia el sofá de doble cuerpo tapizado en carmesí y se dejaba caer en él, con el brazo diestro cubriéndose los ojos. Observando la luna y su faceta ocasional, Sasuke dejaba los minutos pasar. Finalmente, era Naruto quien rompía el silencio. Siempre.

—Era una joven —susurraba, consciente de que los oídos de su eterno compañero de vida lo escuchaban—. La vi y la deseé. Y la tomé. —Largos segundos transcurrieron en silencio—. Sentí su vida diluirse entre mis manos.

 _A cambio, él había ganado más tiempo para sí_. Sasuke no lo dijo, y Naruto no lo necesitaba, pues era completamente consciente de las condiciones inherentes a la vida que había elegido seguir. A su nueva naturaleza.

La primera vez, Sasuke le había hecho una pregunta que a ambos los había sacudido más de lo que hubieran querido.

«¿Me odias?»

Y la respuesta de Naruto no tardó mucho en llegar, transmutando con el tiempo hasta que, al final, tuvo la verdad asomándose de sus labios. Era un vampiro y, a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de haber escogido caminar junto a quien le había ofrecido una nueva oportunidad.

.

.

* * *

En Japón el suicidio era considerado el último acto de voluntad y de resistencia, por lo que era considerado honorable morir en batalla o dar la vida en actos suicidas con tal de vencer (seguro han escuchado de los Kamikazes), mientras que huir era la peor vergüenza.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	22. XXII: Mejor de lo esperado

¡Por fin me la dijeron! \\(xD)/

 **#Confesión**.

Éste drabble está conectado con el primero, así que se puede considerar su prólogo(?).

* * *

 **.**

 **XXII: Mejor de lo esperado**

 **.**

Antes de morir, Sasuke había visto el cielo presente frente a él. Inmaculado, brillante, destilando… miedo. Cabía destacar que tampoco era como si en realidad hubiera muerto.

Regresaba a clases, tranquilo y ensimismado, luego del receso. Saliendo de la cafetería, había tenido que rechazar otra confesión de una muchachita un año menor; y mientras estuvo en ella, evitar cruzar miradas con la inteligente Haruno Sakura, cuyo nombre lucía siempre entre el _top five_ de la tabla de mejores estudiantes. Sus días nunca podían comenzar o finalizar sin que la rutina de saberse el _dueño del corazón_ de alguna joven estudiante se repitiera.

Y ya aburría como el demonio.

Al menos hasta que, camino a su salón ubicado en el tercer piso, recibió un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para que, en su frecuente aburrimiento y dispersión, perdiera el equilibrio. Dos escalones recién subía cuando se vio descendiéndolos estrepitosamente, con la promesa inherente de continuar bajando por la siguiente parte de la escalera que ya había recorrido. Fue cuando lo vio, y sólo entonces pensó que podría ser cierto eso de que antes de morir la vida cruzaba por la mente de las personas cual película, no obstante, en su lugar, Sasuke había contemplado el cielo.

Valiéndose del reflejo innato del que gozaba, consiguió mover las extremidades de forma tal que quedara en el descansillo, aunque al filo del próximo escalón. Incluso él mismo estaba sorprendido de salir ileso de su _casi accidente fatal_.

Levantó la mirada, furioso, encontrándose con aquella persona que lo había golpeado, hincada frente a él. Sasuke siempre esperaba a que los corredores estuvieran vacíos para encaminarse a su siguiente clase aunque eso significara llegar tarde, por eso solía no estar tan alerta como de costumbre, ni esperaba encontrarse con alguien más que con las muchachitas, siempre listas para abordarlo, que se le confesaban. Más que por el hecho de encontrarse con un muchacho demasiado ruidoso, fueron ese par de irises los que lo dejaron sin habla.

 _Ah, ahí estaba su «cielo»_.

—¡Y cuando me volteé no te vi! ¡Lo siento! ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que mi codo terminaría en tu cara? ¿O que siquiera alguien más que yo estaría subiendo estas malditas escaleras tan tarde después de la campana? No fue mi culpa quedarme dormido, ¿sabes?

Sasuke notó, entonces, que la mejilla izquierda le palpitaba dolorosamente. Y por el bien de su salud mental y auditiva, decidió olvidar el asunto, despachando al extraño con la sutileza que lo caracterizaba. No obstante, sus días luego de aquel suceso definitivamente no habían vuelto a ser tan monótonos como antes. Cierto era que lo único diferente era que se descubría buscando una dorada cabellera alborotada y un par de irises zarcos, mas la sensación de atraparlos buscándolo también, le era más que satisfactoria.

Ese día en particular, Sasuke se encontraba en el sanitario, orinando con toda tranquilidad, cuando escuchó murmullos provenir de uno de los cubículos a su espalda. Y reconoció aquella escandalosa vocecilla. Se apresuró y, una vez que tuvo las manos limpias, entró en el cubículo contiguo.

—¡Ah, pero qué imbécil! Debería simplemente llegar y decirle «me gustas». Sí, eso es. Lo haré cuando el receso termine, de regreso al salón.

Debía admitir que aquel monólogo no le había provocado precisamente sentimientos gratos. Consciente de aquellos rumores que sostenían que aquel estaba enamorado de Haruno, sólo pudo fruncir el ceño, imaginando que a ella se refería. Porque sí le molestaba y mucho. A la par que la situación le parecía de lo más irónica.

La puerta contigua se abrió, indicándole que aquel dejaría pronto el baño, aseverado también por la estruendosa campana indicando el fin del receso. Sasuke posó la mano en el seguro, dispuesto a salir, mas se detuvo y acercó a la puerta al escuchar nuevamente su voz sosteniendo otro soliloquio.

—¿Debería decírselo en el mismo lugar donde casi lo maté? —dijo, y Sasuke curvó una ceja—. Me pregunto si estará molesto por eso.

No se trataba de una declaración hacia Haruno Sakura, de eso estaba seguro. Y no pudiendo contenerse más, abrió la puerta, dejándose en total evidencia. A través del espejo, aquellos relucientes irises azules le devolvieron una mirada cargada de sorpresa, transmutando rápidamente al espanto. Allí estaba Uzumaki Naruto, del salón B, con las manos debajo del chorro de agua, totalmente paralizado y con la boca semiabierta. Sasuke, a su espalda, ensanchó aún más la sonrisa que le tironeaba los labios desde que expuso su hasta ahora desconocida faceta de «espía».

—No estoy molesto —habló apaciblemente, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Naruto. Era la respuesta a su última duda—. En cuanto a lo otro… —Una vez que estuvo a espaldas de Naruto, se encargó de susurrarle al oído, inclinándose hacia adelante lo suficiente para lograrlo, siempre sin dejar de observarlo por el espejo. El fleco que caía en su perfil derecho acarició la mejilla contraria, arrebolándola todavía más.

Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia el agua, que con cada segundo se desperdiciaba de manera desconsiderada. Entonces, se le ocurrió jugar un poco más con la poca calma que Naruto conservaba: estiró la zurda, pasándola por el espacio que el flexionado brazo izquierdo del otro creaba, para llegar al grifo y cerrarlo. En su retorno, dejó la mano contra el costado de éste, levantando la mirada hacia sus ojos garzos cuando lo sintió estremecer.

—Es una propuesta interesante —finalizó, acercándose más, hasta que tuvo el cuerpo pegado a su espalda. Con la otra mano lo sostuvo del costado libre, provocándole un sobresalto, seguido de lo que pareció ser su retorno a la realidad. Naruto se giró lo poco que pudo y habría dicho mucho de no ser porque Sasuke no había esperado para asaltarlo con un beso—. Puedes llamarme «Sasuke», Naruto.

Sin saber qué sentir con exactitud, Naruto suspiró entre extasiado y todavía muy confundido.

—Joder… ¿Qué pasa contigo, eh?

La risa de Sasuke reverberó en el lugar. Sus días en el colegio se tornaban repentinamente interesantes.

.

.

* * *

¡996 palabras! （〜^∇^)〜

De éste drabble escribí dos versiones: desde la perspectiva de Naruto y otra desde la de Sasuke. Ambas me gustaban, así que no sabía con cuál quedarme xD

Ya saben cuál ganó al final. :v

Como siempre digo: sin revisar, no tengo tiempo, alv. :'v

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	23. XXIII: Otro día más

Mientras subía éste drabble ayer ¡se me apagó la laptop por falta de batería! :'v

Luego me dio flojera buscar el cable para cargarla, prenderla y…, bueno, me dio flojera todo eso, sin mencionar que ya eran como las doce de la madrugada y tenía que dormir.

 **#Sonrisa**.

En breve subo el siguiente. Lo estoy terminando ahora mismo así que creo que ya estará… A menos que algo inesperado ocurra, lol.

* * *

 **.**

 **XXIII: Otro día más**

 **.**

Sasuke siempre fue muy popular. Desde que tenía uso de memoria, había dedicado mucho tiempo de sus días a sólo rechazar confesiones de amor. Con el pasar del tiempo, inevitablemente se había acostumbrado a ello.

Actualmente, si le dieran a elegir, sin dudas escogería ser él el único centro de atención de las jovencitas del colegio. Y sí, no era más que un ultimátum con el que se había topado muy duramente.

De camino a clases, la misma escena que ya se repetía muy a menudo estaba sucediendo otra vez. Frunció el ceño, molesto, al ver la expresión tímida e incluso condescendiente en el rostro de Naruto, abordado por una estudiante. Uzumaki Naruto pecaba de amable. Suspiró con total desagrado ante el espectáculo que presenciaba desde la lejanía, y decidió darle fin, encaminándose en esa dirección. Después de todo, la clase a la que debía entrar quedaba en ese pasillo.

—Profesor Uzumaki, ¿sucede algo?

El aludido dio un respingo, volteándose en su dirección de forma precipitada. La muchachita, que prácticamente lo arrinconaba contra la pared, vistiéndose de timidez que a Sasuke le pareció de lo más falsa, también retrocedió, llevándose ambas manos hacia el pecho. _Generoso pecho_.

—En absoluto —respondió éste con rapidez, levantando las manos como parte del ya conocido ademán con el que quería ocultar su nerviosismo, dejándolo más en evidencia. Los ojos de Sasuke lo miraron con seriedad—, profesor Uchiha…

A través del cristal de los lentes, los irises oscuros dedicaron, esta vez, a la alumna una severa advertencia, que provocó en ella que se sonrojara, totalmente cohibida, y temiera por su osadía al verse descubierta. Huyó, entonces, disculpándose e inclinándose repetidas veces ante un sombrío Sasuke y un incómodo Naruto.

—Es la tercera esta semana —fue el primero en hablar, acomodándose los lentes sin apartar la mirada del pasillo por el que la alumna había desaparecido—. Se ha vuelto muy popular, profesor Uzumaki.

—Tú lo serías aun más si no tuvieras esa cara de estreñido todo el tiempo, y yo no te digo nada ni espanto con tal inmisericordia a las alumnas que aun así se te declaran, y ellas sí que son temerarias, Sasuke. Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta.

Allí se iba el respeto y la formalidad que debían guardarse mientras estuvieran en horas laborales.

—Eres demasiado amable con ellas —le reprochó, volteando el rostro para verlo—. Si dejaras de sonreírles de esa forma, no se tomarían atribuciones que no les corresponden. Son alumnas, Naruto. Da aviso a dirección y envíalas al demonio, o te traerán problemas serios después. Te pueden quitar la licencia.

Naruto desvió la mirada, consciente de que las palabras dichas tenían verdad, mas no podía, por más que lo intentara, hacer lo que Sasuke le sugería siempre. Para el _profesor Uchiha_ , rechazar sin compasión era algo, al parecer, inmanente; tan natural y fácil de manejar como el respirar mismo. No así para él, que no podía ni siquiera adoptar una postura indiferente y meramente profesional ante sus alumnos ni el resto de estudiantes del colegio, como Sasuke ejecutaba con experta destreza.

Y era esa maldita sonrisa radiante, acompañada por unos irises de un azul demasiado fascinante, la que dejaba a los pies de Naruto a cuanta chiquilla con las hormonas alborotadas la vieran. Sasuke lo sabía mejor que nadie porque él también había caído bajo ese infalible hechizo.

—A veces pienso que no estaría mal ponerte un cartel que rece «fuera del alcance» —admitió con implacable franqueza y seriedad, entre la fina línea que separaba la serenidad de los celos innegables que sentía—. Si no fuera por los tontos escrúpulos de esta sociedad retrógrada, ya les habría dejado en claro a todas esas chiquillas púberas que eres sólo mío y que no tienen ninguna posibilidad.

—¡¿Q-Qué dices tan de repente?! —Nervioso, Naruto miró a su alrededor, esperando no encontrarse con un tercero que hubiera escuchado aquello. Afortunadamente, y por ser la hora del almuerzo, continuaban solos en el pasillo.

—Odio verlas pululando a tu alrededor como moscas a la miel. —Lo observó con reproche, arrugando el ceño—. Y tú no haces más que darles ánimos y falsas esperanzas.

Con gesto contrariado, Naruto lo miraba sin decir nada.

—Eso no es verdad —arguyó seriamente, provocando que Sasuke se interesara por lo que fuera que iba a decir a su favor—, porque es «como abejas a la miel», no moscas.

La sonrisa que Sasuke le dedicó fue suficiente para que comprendiera lo que pensaba en ese momento. Negando con la cabeza y sonriendo resignado, Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

 _¿Abejas?_

Naruto, en realidad, tenía en muy alta estima a esas estudiantes.

.

.

* * *

Recordemos que los japoneses son muy conservadores, y, entre otras cosas, no ven con buenos ojos la homosexualidad. ¡Ni siquiera las demostraciones de cariño en público! (y no hablo de las _apretadas_ adolescentes o besos muy subidos de nivel, que si vieran eso se mueren, alv). Stos japos.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	24. XXIV: Un lugar para dos

Esto me quedó bien «khé :v», pero también sentí mucha maldita ternura mientras lo escribía. 3

Es absurdo lo que digo, _I know_ , ¿pero cuándo no he dicho (escrito) algo absurdo, eh? ¡¿EH?!

 **#Inseguridad**.

Me tomé la palabra desde una perspectiva muy literal, ahre. Y el título me quedó bien imbécil, alv. :v

* * *

 **.**

 **XXIV: Un lugar para dos**

 **.**

Por fin, Sasuke dormía plácidamente, cuando sintió que algo jalaba el cobertor de su cama. No sabía la hora, pero por la pesadez de sus párpados, debía ser muy tarde. Decidió, entonces, ignorarlo por su propio bien.

—Sasuke…

A las anteriores jaladas se le sumaron susurros con su nombre y leves empujones a su hombro. Fastidiado, movió el hombro, esperando alejar a quien se empeñaba en arruinarle el sueño.

—Sasuke… Sasuke, despierta…

Esta vez, y sin poder evitarlo, abrió los ojos. Su nombre había sido entonado con un malestar que Sasuke conocía ya demasiado bien. Volteó el cuerpo y abrió el cobertor, moviéndose hacia un lado para hacer lugar a su lado en la cama. A pesar de que moría de sueño, pudo ver en la oscuridad de la habitación que Naruto estaba al borde del llanto, abrazando fuertemente a su oso de peluche Kurama, un zorro con nueve colas. Sus irises cerúleos brillaban especialmente gracias a las lágrimas atrapadas en sus pestañas.

Una vez que Naruto se encontró a su lado en la cama, enfrentados uno al otro, Sasuke se frotó los ojos con pereza y decidió preguntar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

—Creo que hay algo en el armario.

Durante el día, Itachi les había leído algunos fragmentos de un libro que había estado leyendo muy ensimismado, antes de que ellos dos llegaran cual torbellinos a insistirles en que compartiera eso que tanto los privaba de su atención. En un principio, Itachi no había querido, incluso alejaba el libro de las inquietas manos de ambos niños, para al final, y por querer darles una lección de respeto a la privacidad y obediencia a las órdenes de su hermano mayor, terminar accediendo. El fragmento lo eligió con cuidado: aquel que pudiera saciar de una vez la curiosidad de los infantes, sin llegar a asustarlos mas sí a aburrirlos.

Itachi debió adivinar que obviamente no funcionaría; que Deidara, entrometido como siempre, tomaría el libro y, escogiendo con igual cautela, se los leería y jugaría con la curiosidad que en ellos despertaría por saber más. Sasuke no necesitaba preguntarse si realmente su otro hermano mayor había tenido la intención de asustarlos de verdad. Porque sí había funcionado. Aunque intentara parecer indiferente y _cool_ como Itachi en ese lapso, cierto era que en ningún momento había apartado la mirada de los ojos llorosos de Naruto, y menos lo haría para mirar hacia el armario, centro del actual temor de su hermanito. Él también tenía miedo, lo admitía, pero no se lo diría a nadie ni mucho menos saldría a buscar consuelo en otro lado, como Naruto había hecho al querer dormir en su cama.

—No seas tonto, Naruto —le respondió, encogiéndose junto a él, quien se acercó a él para abrazarlo, atrapando en el acto a Kurama entre ambos cuerpos vestidos de azul y naranja. Su mentón quedó apoyado sobre los cabellos dorados, y estiró ambos brazos para atrapar el cuerpo tembloroso de su pequeño hermano—. Ese payaso no existe.

—Pero ese señor… —susurró, sorbiéndose la nariz y restregando la cara en el pijama de Sasuke, abrazándolo con mayor fuerza—, _Stephen King_ , dice que es real, por eso escribió un libro para contarnos y para advertirnos… Deidara nos lo dijo…

Enojado consigo mismo y con Naruto, que cada vez le contagiaba más el miedo, Sasuke chasqueó. Las orejas de Kurama le rozaban le mejilla, por lo que movió un poco la cabeza.

—Deidara siempre miente.

Esa y muchas noches siguientes, Naruto se levantaba y con increíble velocidad se pasaba a la cama de Sasuke, donde ambos dormían abrazados hasta que el segundo despertaba y obligaba al otro a regresar a su lugar. A pesar de ya estar muy acostumbrado, al punto de no poder dormir solo, Sasuke no quería que Itachi y Deidara, mucho menos sus padres, vieran que dejaba a Naruto dormir con él. Era muy bochornoso.

—Oye, Sasuke —habló Naruto, sentado en la cama del aludido y mirándolo con ojos entornados y una sonrisa juguetona—, nuestros padres saldrán esta noche a celebrar su aniversario.

Itachi y Deidara se habían mudado para poder asistir cómodamente a la universidad, aunque sus pertenencias continuaban intactas en la habitación que antes compartían en la casa familiar.

No era necesario decir más; Sasuke giró en su silla, se quitó los lentes para descansar la vista y los dejó en el escritorio, donde se encontraba resolviendo cálculos, que luego Naruto le rogaría poder copiar, aunque el _precio_ de enseñarle a resolverlos por él mismo (lo máximo que obtendría) fuera _muy alto_ , y sonrió como primera respuesta a la indirecta lanzada.

Años después, continuaban compartiendo la misma habitación a la par que la costumbre de dormir juntos no se había perdido, mas la situación que lo ameritaba era muy distinta. Mucho más _literal_. Después de todo, no eran hermanos de sangre, así que, según ellos, estaba bien.

.

.

* * *

Relación con el título: la cama es un lugar para dos, ahre. :v

*El libro que lee Itachi, y con el que Deidara asusta a Sasuke y Naruto, es _It_ de _Stephen King_.

Amo a Stephen King, ¿a poco se notó? Já. 3

No suelo hacerlo o siquiera pensarlo, pero decidí que Deidara y Naruto fueran hermanos. Itachi y Sasuke ya lo son, así que… :v

Pensándolo mejor, la palabra correcta para éste drabble habría sido «miedo» o algo así, pero también es sabido que la inseguridad provoca miedo, ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?! :'v

Ahora que recuerdo, ya había escrito un SasuNaru incestuoso algunos drabbles más arriba, aunque éste incluyó shota también(?). Bueno, como son hermanastros, digámosle incestro(?).

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	25. XXV: De vida o muerte

¿Saben? Al principio, éste drabble iba a ser bien sad, ambientado en la línea «canon», con todo eso de que Sasuke se va y eso. Luego pensé: meh, dejaré lo sad para después, ahora quiero escribir algo bien raro y medio-medio pornoso(?). Y si yo no me cumplo mis propios caprichos, ¿quién lo hará? xD

 **#Traición**.

7u7

* * *

 **.**

 **XXV: De vida o muerte**

 **.**

Cuando comenzaron a salir, Naruto y Sasuke habían pactado algo que bajo ninguna circunstancia podrían quebrantar, propuesta hecha cien por ciento por Naruto. Y aunque Sasuke no se había preocupado por ello en ese momento al creer que nunca pensaría en llevarlo a cabo, ahora se arrepentía. Después de todo, ¿quién habría imaginado que él quisiera incursionar en el mundo de la pornografía casera?

Ciertamente, Uchiha Sasuke no era fanático de la pornografía, y las pocas veces que vio algún video de esa índole colgado en alguna de esas miles de páginas XXX con nombres por demás obscenos, fue por petición de Suigetsu, o cuando buscaba en internet procedimientos para preparaciones previas a la primera vez en el ámbito del sexo gay.

No, definitivamente, Sasuke no era para nada un aficionado al porno. ¿Por qué, entonces, quería filmarse a sí mismo teniendo relaciones sexuales con Naruto? Era algo que el mismo Naruto se preguntaba a sí mismo, a Shikamaru, a Gaara, a Kiba, a Sai, incluso al mismo Sasuke.

«No necesitaba saber eso, Naruto», había sido la respuesta de un muy perturbado Shikamaru. «¡¿Cómo podría saberlo?!» Kiba, totalmente sonrojado, había tomado la mano de una Hinata al borde del desmayo y había huido del lugar. «¿Qué?», Gaara respondió, dejando caer la lata de cerveza que bebían esa noche durante una reunión entre amigos. «¿Y por qué no aceptas?», Sai ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultar la _empatía cero_ que sentía por él. Y ni hablar de Sasuke, quien sólo se había alzado de hombros, dibujado una sonrisa burlona y dedicado una mirada de pies a cabeza, de esa forma que no conseguía más que encender su temperatura corporal a grados cercanos al del mismo sol.

Desde la descabellada propuesta, no habían vuelto a tener intimidad. Y la resistencia de Naruto estaba pendiendo de un hilo muy fino. Sasuke lo sabía, por eso había decidido _atacarlo_ esa noche, en plena vulnerabilidad de ambos, porque él también sufría lo suyo por el veto sexual que se habían impuesto para castigar al otro.

Tras escaparse de la fiesta en casa de Suigetsu, que cumplía años, cabe destacar, habían tomado un taxi hasta el departamento de Sasuke, tan desesperados y ligeramente bebidos que no les importó comenzar la _fiesta_ en los asientos traseros, bajo la desagradable observación y vergüenza del conductor. Ya en el edificio, una mujer y su hija adolescente, que además estaba enamorada de Sasuke, habían salido asustadas y gritando improperios (sólo la mayor) del elevador cuando ellos ingresaron besándose y medio desvistiéndose, para no perder tiempo valioso una vez que estuvieran en el departamento.

La ropa voló a cualquier lugar cuando la puerta fue cerrada, y, entre labios y pieles mordidos y caricias desaforadas, prácticamente corrieron a la habitación. Aunque a Naruto le daba igual, Sasuke había insistido en utilizar la cama.

Una vez los primeros preparativos estuvieron listos, acomodó con cuidado el teléfono móvil sobre la mesita de luz y abrió el cajón para sacar los condones, mientras Naruto, pegado a su espalda, le mordía la oreja y lo masturbaba con esa hábil mano derecha que tenía, misma con la cual le quitó el condón y se lo puso él mismo.

—Hoy mando yo —imperó con una sonrisa y mirada que eran lujuria pura, empujando a Sasuke para que quedara acostado en la cama. Sin mayores rodeos, desesperado por los días de abstinencia que tenía a sus espaldas, se le sentó a horcajadas y se aseguró de que Sasuke y él se fusionaran en uno solo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue la espalda de Sasuke, quien se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama sólo con un pantalón puesto. Escuchó sonidos que en la somnolencia le parecieron extraños, mas no menos curiosos, por lo que se incorporó y gateó hasta poder recostarse en la espalda, que olía a jabón, y en cuya extensión caían gotas desde el oscuro cabello todavía húmedo. Comenzó por dejar besos por los hombros, subiendo hacia la nuca y bajando por el cuello para regresar a los hombros, hasta que ya no pudo ignorar más aquel sonido que el teléfono celular de Sasuke emitía.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, quedándose petrificado ante la imagen que la enorme pantalla táctil de devolvía. Sasuke notó que por fin se había dado cuenta, y sólo entonces volteó el rostro lo suficiente para besarle tiernamente la mejilla, sonriendo como niño bajo un árbol de navidad rebosante de regalos.

—Buenos días, Naruto. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

En la pantalla, segundo a segundo, Naruto podía verse a sí mismo primero montando a Sasuke, para luego terminar en _cuatro_ , y las expresiones que él mismo hacía, los movimientos, los _ruidos_ , todo lo abochornó al punto de querer abrir la tierra y desaparecer bajo ella. Y que Sasuke estuviera tan sincera y malditamente feliz encendía su ira y vergüenza a niveles insospechados.

 _Por eso se había negado desde el principio_.

—Quiero el video para las largas noches de estudios durante los exámenes, cuando no nos podamos ver —explicó muy satisfecho; la sonrisa boba que tenía tatuada no parecía querer desaparecer ni en semanas, como tampoco el fuerte sonrojo en Naruto—. No te preocupes, te lo enviaré también.

Ir a la universidad acarreaba más dificultades de las que ambos habían imaginado. Quizá dejar de lado el orgullo y ponerse de acuerdo de una buena vez con respecto a cuál departamento escogerían para vivir juntos sería lo ideal. Y mientras más pronto, mejor.

—¡Te mato, maldito traidor!

.

.

* * *

Yo dije que era medio-medio pornoso, nunca que era porno zukhulentho, babe(?).

Con esto, me quedan pocos para ponerme al día, después de todos los días que no subí a fecha estipulada. xD Aunque no quiero que llegue el día 30… Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto. *shora geimente*

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	26. XXVI: Siempre así

_Felicidad_ es que, luego de trabajar doble turno casi todos los días, el día de paga te digan «tómate dos días de descanso». Ah~ Nunca dormí tanto como éste finde~

 **#Herida**.

Y como estoy feliz, dejaré lo sad para otro drabble xD

* * *

 **.**

 **XXVI: Siempre así**

 **.**

—Entonces, te cortaste así —dijo Sasuke, terminando de vendar la mano de Naruto.

Luego de muchas disputas por ver el orgullo de quién prevalecería al final, por fin se habían mudado juntos. Ahora vivían formalmente como una pareja. Aunque al principio, dejar su departamento atrás había sido duro para Sasuke, podía decir que la costumbre y los momentos del día a día junto a Naruto en el mismo espacio sin tener que pensar en regresar a su _lugar_ , lo habían ayudado a superar con facilidad el herido orgullo por ser el primero en rendirse. Naruto tenía una determinación inquebrantable, y en esa ocasión se había propuesto arrastrar a Sasuke a su departamento y no ser al revés, como casi siempre ocurría.

Dormir y despertar cada día junto a Naruto era ciertamente gratificante, y aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo, siempre turnando ambos departamento por día, la sensación de saberse por fin dentro de su _propio espacio_ no tenía palabra que le hiciera justicia. Los demás detalles, concernientes a la ubicación geográfica y todo lo que la comprendía, el cambio radical de los componentes en su _nuevo_ alrededor, se solucionaron solos.

Ese día, Sasuke volvía de su trabajo de media jornada (no había tenido clases en la universidad), y lo primero que escuchó al abrir la puerta fue el agudo chillido de dolor de Naruto. Dejó que la correa de la mochila se le deslizara del hombro y esta cayera al suelo, y corrió hacia él. La sala y la cocina estaban en la misma extensa habitación, la segunda ubicada sobre una base dos escalones arriba de la superficie de la primera, que Sasuke subió de una zancada. Entonces, una isla separaba la zona donde se hallaban los instrumentos para elaboración de comida de los taburetes para sentarse a disfrutarla. Allí estaba Naruto, maldiciendo a grandes voces, percatándose de la presencia de Sasuke apenas cuando éste lo alcanzó, notablemente preocupado.

No era necesario preguntar qué había ocurrido, no cuando el cuchillo en el suelo y el desastre de verduras cortadas y ollas sobre la encimera lo volvían evidente. Sasuke tomó de la muñeca a Naruto y rodearon la isla hasta los taburetes, donde lo hizo sentarse mientras él corría al baño por lo necesario para limpiar el gran corte que tenía horizontalmente en la palma, iniciando casi donde nacía el dedo pulgar. Y mientras duraba la curación y el proceso de vendaje, lo único que se escuchaba eran quejidos de dolor.

—Como regresé temprano del trabajo, quería cocinar algo —habló Naruto, cerrando un ojo por el dolor, mientras Sasuke terminaba de vendarle la herida—. El tomate se me resbalaba de la tabla de picar, así que lo tomé en la mano. ¡Pero no era el primero, ¿ves?! —Enfiló el índice de la mano sana hacia donde las verduras estaban—. Sólo que mi teléfono sonó y me sobresalté.

—Entonces, te cortaste así.

Se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro en los banquillos; Naruto tenía la mano diestra colgando entre las piernas abiertas, y Sasuke tenía ambas sujetándole la zurda, que era la que se había lastimado.

—A veces me pregunto si seremos siempre así —dijo Sasuke, sin dejar de mirar la mano de Naruto atrapada entre las suyas. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa contrastada con su gesto pensativo.

—Si te refieres a que si siempre estaremos juntos, ¡pues más te vale!

Sasuke cerró los párpados un momento, mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

—No eso, tonto. —Apartó la zurda y reposó el codo sobre la isla, reclinando la mejilla en el dorso de esa mano. Su otra mano buscó entrelazar sus dedos con los de Naruto, siempre viéndolo a los ojos—. Siendo un niño eras muy dado a pensar luego de actuar. Ahora no eres diferente, y por eso te metes en problemas. —Para acotar, hizo leve presión en la mano que tenía aferrada, que era también la que Naruto se había cortado.

—Supongo que al volvernos _completamente adultos_ , tendremos nuevas perspectivas de… —Calló, entonces, procesando lo que le habían dicho antes—. ¡Ey!

Sasuke rió, besándole el dorso de la mano sin que los dedos de ambos se desprendieran de los otros.

—Vamos —dijo, levantándose. Naruto lo miró sin comprender—. Tenemos que terminar de hacer la cena. —Apuntó con el mentón hacia el desastre, sonriendo con burla—. Como siempre, tendré que ayudarte para que ambos no terminemos envenenados.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron, entonces, con suma alegría, mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y empuñaba la mano sana, sonriendo desafiante.

—¡Si piensas que ya estoy acabado, te equivocas! Te mostraré que incluso con una sola mano terminaré de cocinar, ¡y será delicioso! —aseguró, apuntando con el índice hacia la cocina—. No quieras aventajarte con lo que yo he avanzado hasta ahora. ¡Ya prácticamente terminé la cena!

Las verduras cortadas y esparcidas junto a la olla con agua hirviendo decían todo lo contrario. De hecho, Sasuke no tenía idea de qué era lo que Naruto había querido elaborar, ni de si estaba siquiera siguiendo una receta o improvisando, como siempre. La costumbre le dijo que era lo segundo.

—Por eso mismo —se burló.

Entre reproches y risas, rodearon la isla de la cocina, encaminándose hacia el _desastre_. Cualquier cosa que hicieran sería deliciosa si la cocinaban juntos, pensaba Sasuke, a la vez que maquinaba una manera sutil de evitar que Naruto pusiera sus manos (la sana y la herida) en dicha elaboración.

 _Sí, sería encantador envejecer juntos._

.

.

* * *

Ay, me quedó bien maldito tierno 3 Al menos a mí me lo pareció. ¿A poco ellos no se merecen un poco de ternurita jodidamente melosa? Más después de la medio pornocidad que escribí en el anterior, lol.

Estoy tan feliz que casi me dan ganas de escribir un ErenxAnnie bien lemonezco(?), sólo para hacerme feliz~ Quizá con un toque de LevixMikasa 7u7

Sí, estoy desvariando de felicidad xD

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	27. XXVII: Marca de pertenencia

Entre que mi jefe está a nada de despedir a uno de mis compañeros y tiene serias sospechas de otro, lo que significaría más trabajo para el resto y para mí (da fuq!), sumándole que me llegó un destello de inspiración para TNB y otros tres fics de otros fandoms (ALV :u), me retrasé una semana. xD

Qué semana más movida tuve :T

 **#Pendiente**.

Recién horneado, beibi~(?). Esta vez será una palabra a mi elección, porque YOLO y porque nada que me la decían y tengo esta idea en mente desde hace muuuucho, orz.

Nota(?): pendiente o arete, es la misma mrd. :v

* * *

 **.**

 **XXVII: Marca de pertenencia**

 **.**

Desde que habían comenzado a salir, Naruto notó _algo_ que definitivamente no le gustaba y nada.

Convivir con Sasuke era fácil y agradable una vez que lo conocías a fondo y respetabas sus límites. Las facetas de su personalidad mantenían entretenido a Naruto todo el tiempo. Y ambos encontraban armonía en su unión como pareja sentimental; se complementaban a la perfección. Nadie podía negarlo. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba una variable en dicha ecuación, que evitaba que Naruto vislumbrara la tranquilidad anímica total: Sasuke era demasiado popular.

 _Celos_ era algo que Naruto nunca creyó sentir hacia alguien más que su padre cuando le robaba la atención de su madre. Y esos eran celos de niño mimado, nada comparados con la abrasadora sensación que le recorría desde la punta de los pies, a modo de corrientes eléctricas que los contraían, creando un camino que alcanzaba el estómago, donde se expandía en un vacío infinito e incluso más incómodo que el del hambre matutino, revivía en el pecho, obligando a su corazón a bombear de forma errática (según él), cada tres aparentes segundos, para palpitar con una fuerza avasalladora, cuya potencia llegaba inclusive hasta la cabeza y se manifestaba en palpitaciones en las sienes y nuca.

Lo peor del caso era que ni siquiera el hecho de que Sasuke rechazara a todo aquel que lo viera de forma romántica lo tranquilizaba. Continuaba sintiéndose como un niño con un dulce delicioso y apetecible para muchos, y la comparación lo llevaba a recordar aquella frase de «tal fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebé». Realmente no es como que pensara que podrían separarlos o que Sasuke lo dejaría por otra persona, simplemente no toleraba que alguien más se tomara atribuciones que no le correspondían, como escribirle cartas de amor, darle chocolates caseros o incluso regalos que rayaban el exceso, y todo por querer crear una apertura y conseguir romper la ya más que conocida posición de «de novio» de Uchiha Sasuke, porque éste nunca lo había negado, aunque ambos decidieran mantener en secreto su relación para no ser expulsados del colegio.

—¡Ya tengo una solución! —gritó, interceptando a Sasuke antes de que ingresara al salón de clases. Algunos de sus compañeros los miraron extrañados, mientras ellos se movían a un lado para abrir camino a la entrada.

—¿De qué solución hablas?

Naruto no le respondió, y Sasuke, curioso, lo observó meterse la mano en la bolsa del pantalón y sacar algo, siempre sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma confiada y alegre que lo caracterizaba. Entonces, Naruto estiró la mano hacia él y la abrió, mostrando el pequeño y brillante objeto que tenía en la palma.

—¿Qué? —preguntó movido por la confusión. Naruto amplió su sonrisa de _marca registrada_ y movió el brazo, indicándole que tomara su _regalo_ —. Pasas mucho tiempo con Shikamaru —aseguró a modo de broma, y sin borrar el gesto desconcertado tomó el pequeño pendiente blanco y lo alzó a la altura de los ojos, para examinarlo mejor.

—Fue difícil, pero encontré el par ideal para nosotros —afirmó Naruto, tan contento que no pensaba que su cuerpo podría contener por más tiempo tanta felicidad. Giró, entonces, la cabeza unos noventa grados para que su oreja derecha quedara visible, y en ella el brillo de una pequeña piedra bruna resaltó de inmediato entre el océano de oro que era su cabello alborotado.

Sasuke reprimió un gemido de estupefacción, y ante la deslumbrante sonrisa de Naruto, bajó la mirada al pendiente que tenía en la mano, blanco como los dientes que adornaban la bella sonrisa de felicidad de su novio.

—¿Pertenecen al mismo par? —cuestionó, todavía sin poder creerlo—. Son de diferente color.

—Lo sé —respondió, riendo por lo afortunado que se sentía ante tal hazaña—, por eso me costó encontrarlo, porque no tenían el mismo diseño en estos colores. Pero así es mejor, ¿no? Una vez dijiste que nosotros éramos tan diferentes como el Yin y el Yang, pero, al mismo tiempo, como ellos nos complementábamos el uno al otro.

El Yin y el Yang; blanco y negro. Sasuke sonrió y negó con leves movimientos de cabeza; Naruto nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—¿Entonces? —le preguntó, mostrando el pendiente blanco que tenía atrapado entre el índice y el pulgar. Naruto se lo quitó y se acercó a él lo suficiente para poder tocarle la oreja.

—Yo tengo el mío en la oreja derecha, así que tú deberás usarlo en la izquierda —dijo, mientras acercaba el pendiente al lóbulo de dicha oreja para ver cómo le quedaría una vez que Sasuke se lo pusiera—. Es una buena forma de dejar en claro un _par de cosas_ a _algunas personas_ , ¿no lo crees?

Sasuke rió abiertamente, acompañando a Naruto en su felicidad, y ninguno supo si esa había sido la razón por la cual la mayoría de los estudiantes que por allí pasaban se les habían quedado viendo con expresiones dignas de fotografía, o porque ellos dos estaban muy cerca, casi pegados, y en una posición _comprometedora_.

Conociéndolos a ambos como ya todos allí los conocían, seguro era por lo primero.

.

.

* * *

Según sé, antes las parejas gays usaban cada uno un aro del mismo par, en diferentes orejas (uno en la izquierda y el otro en la derecha). Así, a los ojos de los demás, se declaraban "no solteros". Xdxdxd (Aunque no recuerdo si esto era en China, Japón, en otro país o en todos[?], así que lo dejo a futuras averiguaciones porque ahora tengo sueño, lol)

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	28. XXVIII: Sólo los dos

Hoy me ganó la pereza, aderezada de cansancio y mi creciente debilidad por el libro que decidí releer…

 **#Belleza**.

La portada de Boruto me asqueó. La odié. Es decir, really? Esas niñas parecen p*tas en la maldita imagen. Stos fanserviseros ¬¬

¿Que por qué lo menciono? Porque gracias a que me burlé de eso, me dijeron esta palabra en «modo de broma» como la de hoy.

Recién horneado y publicado desde mi trabajo. ALV.

* * *

 **.**

 **XXVIII: Sólo los dos**

 **.**

Sasuke se removió, ligeramente curioso. Era sábado por la tarde, y luego de otra ajetreada semana, nada caía mejor que un descanso aderezado de las actividades que más les gustaban. Y eso para Sasuke significaba toda una tarde leyendo tranquilamente, sentado en el sillón, con una taza de café a su lado, observado de vez en cuando a Naruto, que estaba sentado en la alfombra frente al televisor, jugando videos juegos.

Ni siquiera el excesivo estruendo que el _God of War_ a todo volumen escupía sobre la habitación había conseguido romper la burbuja donde usualmente se encerraba, por lo que no podía dejar de pensar que, a pesar de los años, continuaba siendo demasiado vulnerable al par de irises que ahora lo observaban con insistencia. Finalmente, dejó el libro a un lado de la taza de café, sobre la mesa que tenía en frente, y se quitó los lentes, ubicándolos encima de éste. Naruto, sentado aún en la alfombra, tenía el codo sobre la mesita y la mejilla en la mano. Ambos estaban enfrentados, otorgándose ahora toda su atención. Y la expresión abstraída de Naruto le provocó una risa ligera.

—Dilo.

—Sólo pensaba —murmuró, alzándose de hombros. Sasuke sonrió y levantó una ceja, como siempre que Naruto conjugaba el verbo «pensar» con él mismo en una oración.

—¿En qué? —preguntó con burla, casi riendo. No obstante, Naruto estaba tan absorto que no prestó atención a ello.

—De verdad eres atractivo.

Esta vez, Sasuke no pudo evitar reír sueltamente.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo lo notaste?

—Tú eras muy popular en secundaria —continuó hablando, ignorando el sarcasmo anterior—, aun cuando tenías una personalidad chocante. Es decir, ¿por qué todas esas chicas iban detrás de ti si casi les ponías un pie en el cuello a todas? Siempre me lo preguntaba.

Alzando ambas cejas y cruzando las piernas, Sasuke se mostró sinceramente interesado en la conversación.

—¿Encontraste una respuesta?

—Tu físico.

—¿Cuánto tardaste en descubrir lo obvio, tonto?

Con las extremidades levemente entumidas, Naruto se puso de pie, se estiró a gusto y rodeó la mesita para alcanzar a Sasuke, quien era ahora el que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Tu aspecto nunca me atrajo románticamente —confesó, sentándose a su lado—. Es decir, no fue hasta que nos hicimos amigos que encontré una razón para comenzar a quererte. Y entonces pensaba que esas niñas eran unas imbéciles por afirmar que te amaban, cuando no conocían nada de ti.

Para acomodarse mejor, Sasuke giró el cuerpo y levantó la pierna izquierda, colocándola sobre el sofá, junto a la pierna derecha de Naruto. La mano de éste encontró rápidamente lugar sobre su rodilla, a la que apretó con suavidad.

—¿Así que mi aspecto físico no te agradaba? —cuestionó con fingida molestia y desilusión, a lo que Naruto se sobresaltó y comenzó a removerse, atropellándose con las palabras.

—¡No! Tú eras muy atractivo y me ponías mucho. Es decir, hasta llegué a tocarme una vez pensando en ti, cuando jugamos contra el equipo de Kiba y caí sobre ti al intentar hacerte un tapón antes de que encestaras.

Mientras Naruto hablaba, Sasuke se acercó un poco más y recostó el cuerpo en el respaldo, posicionando el brazo izquierdo sobre éste para sostenerse la cabeza y tener mayor comodidad.

—¡Me refiero a que lo físico no fue la causa mayor de que me enamorara de ti! —finalizó, sonrojado por los nervios y la muy sabida confesión. Sasuke le sonrió y llevó la mano libre para apretarle el muslo en un gesto conciliador.

—Lo sé, tonto.

—Me haces decir cosas vergonzosas, idiota. —Igualmente, Naruto recostó el perfil derecho en el respaldo del sillón, luego de acercarse más al otro—. Lo que quiero decir con todo esto —continuó, llevando la mano zurda hacia la mejilla de Sasuke, acariciándola con suavidad, intercalando su atención entre los rosados labios sonrientes y los profundos irises oscuros—, es que fue tu belleza interior la que me atrapó, no sólo la exterior.

Naruto no quitaba ahora sus ojos de los labios de Sasuke, ansioso y anhelante, y éste lo sabía, por lo que adrede se pasó la lengua por ellos, humedeciéndolos sólo para provocarlo; le era realmente divertido medir la paciencia de Naruto, cuánto más tardaría en _atacarlo_.

—Sé que lo que haces conmigo no lo harías con nadie más —prolongó Naruto, relamiéndose de pura expectación, de ganas incontrolables de tomar los labios de Sasuke entre los suyos y hacer con ellos todo lo que se le ocurriera. Pero también quería concluir con lo que venía pensando todo el día, desde que se encontró con Sakura, Karin e Ino en la cafetería cercana a la universidad, y recordó que las tres aseguraban amar profundamente a Sasuke—. Y no me refiero al sexo.

La mejilla de Sasuke era tan cálida, Naruto sentía en la palma, en las yemas y extensión de los dedos cómo la temperatura de dicha porción de piel elevaba la temperatura corporal, aunque en esa posición (una mano suya en una y la propia de Sasuke en la otra) no pudiera ver el creciente sonrojo manifestarse en ninguna de ellas.

—Lo sé —repitió. Los irises de Naruto devorándole los labios con sólo mirarlos acrecentaban su agitación—. Eso es así porque sólo existe un solo «tú». —Naruto rió feliz, devolviéndole la mirada a los ojos, sin perder atisbo de deseo. Sasuke, entonces, pensó que era muy afortunado—. El único «Uzumaki Naruto» en el universo me pertenece. —Se acercó sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que Naruto creyera que iba a eliminar toda distancia entre sus bocas e intentara ayudarlo, viéndose detenido, con los labios de Sasuke apenas rozando los suyos y sólo para susurrar—: Y yo le pertenezco a él.

Era un buen momento, el mejor de todos, para que Sasuke cumpliera uno de los deseos mudos de Naruto. Ese que aquel no se animaba a exteriorizar, y como siempre, él debería ayudarlo. Tomó, así, de la remera a Naruto y lo atrajo hacia él para que quedara encima. Y Naruto al verse sobre Sasuke, entre sus piernas convenientemente separadas, entendió el mensaje en una fracción de segundo.

Menos tardó en por fin devorarle la boca luego de eso.

.

.

* * *

Un poco de NaruSasu camuflado y explícito (al final) tampoco está de más~ 7u7 Debería hacer otro reto pero de puro NaruSasu, y esta vez pidiéndoles la siguiente palabra a ustedes, ¿neh? Lo consideraré. xD

Al final, siento que me quedó melosirijillo 3 ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! Estos dos son tan perfectos el uno para el otro~ Ah~ 3

* _God of War_ es un juego para Play Station. Yo los tengo todos y son jodidamente geniales, ah 333

* _Tapón_ y _encestar_ son jugadas de básquet. Amo el básquet, qué puedo decir.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!


	29. XXIX y XXX: Estamos de acuerdo en algo

Hi~

Juro que pensé que lo había subido hace semanas… Si no entraba a revisar, quizá nunca hubiera actualizado. :'v

Aquí están los dos últimos drabbles, pero unidos para formar un oneshot (?).

Nada. Esto es sólo una excusa para escribir porno SasuNaruSasu y cerrar por fin éste ciclo de drabbles. 3 3

Aún queda abierta la posibilidad de escribir otros 30 pero con el orden NaruSasu (aunque a mi ver es lo mismo *se alza de hombros*), así que si alguien quiere dejar una palabra, la tomaré muy en cuenta. Si no es así, pues ya qué (?).

 **#Unión**.

Lo tomé muy literal. Bv

* * *

 **.**

 **XXIX y XXX: Estamos de acuerdo en algo**

 **.**

Naruto emitió un jadeo quedo al sentir el movimiento ondulante sobre su cuerpo. Con la boca un poco abierta y los ojos cerrados, se dedicaba sólo a sentir y a jadear ocasionalmente. Por supuesto, también a tocar y a acariciar. Con sus palmas abiertas, deslizaba caricias suaves que se intercalaban con apretones, que dejaban más y más en evidencia su desesperación, sobre los muslos que apresaban cada costado de su cuerpo.

—Sasuke… —ronroneó, estirándose el labio inferior en una mordida que pretendía tener el efecto de canalizar la serie de sensaciones placenteras que experimentaba deliciosa y cruelmente a manos de su novio. Mas no hacía nada más que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, recargando la nuca en el respaldo del sofá y encorvando el cuerpo hacia adelante y arriba, buscando más de aquel delirante contacto.

Sasuke, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, emitió una risilla burlona y deseosa, soltando un suspiro cálido en su cuello antes de continuar repartiendo mordidas suaves con el fin de enloquecerlo. Y vaya que lo estaba logrando. Naruto no podía contra el bombardeo masivo que todos los efectos juntos de las mordidas y lamidas en su cuello provocaban, menos cuando al mismo tiempo, Sasuke le acariciaba el torso desnudo y le pellizcaba los pezones cuando subía, dibujando una línea sumamente placentera desde el abdomen bajo. Ni hablar del condenadamente-mortal-para-su-raciocinio movimiento ondulante que realizaba con la cadera.

Sasuke había estado en casa de sus padres los últimos tres días, y de la conversación que sostenían sobre la cena familiar a la que estos los habían invitado el sábado por la noche, poco recordaba. No, correcto sería admitir que no sabía adónde había ido aquella charla ni cuándo había sido reemplazada por Sasuke subiéndose a su regazo para comenzar a besarlo con lengua y deseo desde el inicio. Incluso, Naruto recordaba un leve sentimiento de cohibición ante el repentino ataque, que, claro, poco había durado, pues si había algo que Naruto amaba por completo era definitivamente la forma intensa en la que Sasuke lo besaba cuando estaba caliente. Pocas cosas se comparaban con la manera fogosa en que Sasuke le introducía su lengua en la boca y saboreaba cada espacio de esta, o cuando se alejaba apenas un instante sólo para morderle el labio y gruñir de placer. Justo como había hecho repetidas veces antes de decidir atacarle el cuello con chupones y mordidas.

Naruto no se quejaba. No tenía tiempo ni aliento para eso, aunque lo deseara, cosa que tampoco sería verdad ni en un futuro remoto ni en una dimensión diferente.

—Sasuke… —volvió a llamarlo, esta vez en medio de un gemido cargado de anhelo. Intentó hacerle saber de su rendición, que estaba preparado para ser devorado por él o devorarlo a él, según como se dieran las cosas, apretándole con fuerza ambos muslos y levantando la cadera. Su erección dolía demasiado y la evidente intensión de Sasuke de apenas recargarse sobre ella mientras se movía tan condenadamente sensual lo estaba matando—. Por favor…

Sasuke decidió apiadarse de él, pensó al sentirlo alejarse de su rojiza y palpitante piel. Naruto sentía latidos a lo largo de su cuello y se estremecía cuando el aire se tornaba frío al chocar contra su caliente piel húmeda de saliva y sudor. Agitado, abrió apenas los ojos y miró la coronilla de la cabeza de Sasuke, sintiendo cosquillas por el oscuro cabello chocando contra la parte inferior de su rostro. Sasuke estaba repartiendo mordidas cariñosas a lo largo de su línea maxilar, y Naruto pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse de tantas sensaciones placenteras juntas.

—Estoy caliente y muy adolorido, Sasuke —anunció con su voz ahogada cargada de súplica, poniendo todo de sí para terminar de subir la remera holgada que Sasuke vestía y así quitársela por fin y arrojarla a algún lugar de la habitación. Sasuke se rió de él y de sus azules ojos húmedos de deseo, inclinándose para besarlo nuevamente, de esa forma eufórica que tan _a tono_ ponía a Naruto.

—El condón y el lubricante —habló Sasuke, ronco, sentándose por completo sobre la erección de Naruto, quien, desesperado como estaba, no pudo evitar gemir alto y hacer una mueca de sufrimiento, siempre sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—En… e-en la… —Intentó hilar sus ideas y recordar qué idioma hablaba y cómo podía hacer uso de él para comunicarse sin fallar miserablemente, como hasta ahora—. Allá…

Sasuke se rió otra vez, antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la habitación, donde intuyó que le indicaba con ese simple _allá_. Naruto se lamentó con un efusivo gruñido por el repentino abandono, pero se quedó allí, tumbado sobre el sofá, intentando regular su respiración y su imparable apetito sexual; no quería que las cosas encontraran un fin tan rápido y al paso que iba, su cuerpo ya le advertía que si no hacía algo se correría con el más leve toque de Sasuke a su regreso.

Estaba particularmente sensible ese día. Maldición.

—Sasuke —rogó cuando lo tuvo en frente enseñándole el bote de lubricante y dos envoltorios plateados en ambas manos—, apúrate y hazlo rápido. Me voy a morir…

—Tranquilo, no quiero que mueras todavía —le respondió, dejando ambos elementos fundamentales para lo siguiente al lado de Naruto, en el sofá, y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón con rapidez—. Desvístete rápido.

A juzgar por los movimientos erráticos de Sasuke, él también estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Naruto se sujetó a esa idea para convencerse de que su orgullo no era el único que estaba _medio bajo_ , y sin perder tiempo, se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior, arrastrándose las zapatillas en el proceso. Agitado nuevamente, se acomodó en el sofá temblando de ansiedad, como si fuera la primera vez que tendrían sexo. Por supuesto que no era sí, pero siempre que terminaba con Sasuke en la cama, el hecho se tornaba una nueva experiencia. Una que siempre lo dejaba deseando por más, babeando más y más por Sasuke. Tal y como en ese momento que lo veía subirse a él totalmente desnudo, sonriendo de forma altanera al ver en qué condiciones lo tenía ya; Naruto era débil ante él y ambos lo sabían. Así como también que Sasuke disfrutaba mucho torturándolo antes de volverse uno solo con él.

Sasuke era un bastardo de lo peor cuando se lo proponía, Naruto lo sabía y ahora lo reconfirmaba por enésima vez, soltando una queja cuando lo sintió atacarle el cuello de nuevo, sentándose sobre sus muslos, muy lejos del _lugar_ que necesitaba con desespero sentir el calor de su tacto. Se removió de forma errática, buscando acomodar a Sasuke sobre su necesitada y dolorosa erección, a lo que, como siempre, éste se negaba, escapando de sus intenciones con movimientos hábiles mientras se burlaba de su fragilidad y poca resistencia.

Eso poco y nada le importaba a Naruto. No cuando a cambio Sasuke le regalaba la mejor de las vistas y una aglomeración increíble de sensaciones que le serpenteaban a lo largo de la columna, tensándole las extremidades ligeramente acalambradas por el exceso de peso en ellas. Eso tampoco le importaba. Le gustaba la libertad que encontraba para acariciar sin vergüenza los tibios muslos de Sasuke a cada lado de su cuerpo. Y cuando se sentía más travieso de lo usual, ascendía las manos hasta su trasero, apretándolo con dedos poderosos, como ahora hacía, aunque con una sola mano; la otra tanteaba torpemente el espacio vacío a su lado en el sofá, buscando los elementos necesarios para acelerar las cosas.

Emitió un gemido entrecortado cuando una de las manos de Sasuke comenzó a masturbarlo lento mientras le repartía besos por el hombro, cuello y mandíbula. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca abierta, soltando guturales e intermitentes « _Ah_ ». Y sólo lo estaban masturbando. Los dedos de Sasuke se deslizaban tan suavemente a lo largo de su miembro, que cada palpitación le dolía más que la anterior. Naruto creía que de la angustia terminaría deslizándose del sofá directo al piso, incapaz de volver a caminar en su vida. El cuerpo completo le temblaba, sudaba demasiado y con dificultad podía inhalar y exhalar sin doparse del aroma de Sasuke tan cerca de su nariz.

Y cuando pensaba que iba a perder por completo los estribos, Sasuke se bajó de su regazo y en su lugar, se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas. Asumiendo lo que a continuación ocurriría, comenzó a negar frenéticamente en silencio, mirándolo con ojos entornados llenos de deseo y mordiéndose trémulo el labio inferior, rogándole que pasara por fin al _último paso_. Su mano derecha, sin embargo, como si no se pusiera de acuerdo con lo que su cerebro quería hacer, se dirigió hacia la mejilla de Sasuke, acariciándola con dulzura antes de conducirla hacia su nuca, instándole con un jalón a que se inclinara sobre su miembro, suplicando la atención que merecía desde hace rato.

—¡Ohh! Mierda… Mierda… —Sasuke se dejó de rodeos y ahora Naruto deliraba al estar dentro de su boca, sometido ante su húmedo y hábil control. Se tiró hacia atrás, encorvando el cuerpo y moviendo la cadera mientras se deshacía en gemidos y temblores. Su mano acariciaba y aferraba los cabellos oscuros de Sasuke de manera alternada, y la otra buscaba sostén de donde pudiera aferrarse al cuero del respaldo del sofá junto a su cabeza.

—Tranquilízate —le indicó Sasuke, apartándose tras dejar una lamida en toda su longitud. Naruto respiraba demasiado agitado—. Oye, Naruto, en serio, cálmate. No quiero que termines sólo porque te la chupé.

—¡C-cállate!

Naruto estaba tan concentrado en hallar su tranquilidad, que apenas notó cando Sasuke se colgó sus piernas a los hombros para comenzar a repartir besos y suaves mordidas en la cara interna de sus muslos. Ladeó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, buscándolo con la mirada, correspondiendo enseguida a la sonrisa que Sasuke le dedicaba mientras se echaba lubricante en los dedos.

El proceso de preparación fue un autentica tortura para Naruto. Removiéndose y soltando maldiciones cada dos segundos, lanzando golpes al aire con la intención de que estos alcanzaran a Sasuke, quien se divertía demasiado viéndolo sufrir y suplicar con su cuerpo. No obstante, Sasuke también estaba al borde del colapso, por lo que quitó sus dedos del interior de Naruto, con rapidez se colocó uno de los condones y se acomodó sobre él, acostándolo a lo largo del sofá.

—Rápido, rápido —pronunció desesperado, levantando la cadera y separando las piernas, subiendo una al respaldo. Soltó varios jadeos mientras Sasuke se acomodaba arriba suyo, buscando la mayor comodidad para comenzar, y cuando lo sintió entrar lentamente en su interior, curvó la espalda y llevó ambas manos a su trasero, apretándoselo con fuerza.

La placentera sensación le duró poco, pues Sasuke, sin haber entrado en totalidad, no tardó en salir por completo, dejándolo anhelante por más. Iba a replicar, gritar y maldecirlo de mil formas, pero todo lo que estaba hilando en su mente se desvaneció en el instante en que sintió a Sasuke entrar de nuevo sólo un poco, para volver a salir.

Quería volverlo loco. Uchiha Sasuke quería que perdiera la cabeza y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Frustrado, Naruto gruñó y le dio una fuerte nalgada, seguro de que luego su piel dolería y estaría roja. Sasuke ahogó un gemido de sorpresa ante eso, pero luego rió entrecortado y ronco. Finalmente, Naruto no pudo evitar gritar un « _¡Por fin!_ » sostenido cuando Sasuke dejó los juegos de tortura de lado y entró en él de una maldita vez, moviéndose se manera intensa, emitiendo sonoros gemidos contra su cuello.

Si Naruto pensó que antes moriría, no tenía idea de cómo continuaba con vida en ese instante, bajo los fuertes empujes que las caderas de Sasuke ejercían contra su trasero. Menos entendía de dónde provenía la cordura para acoplarse a su ritmo y moverse con él. Su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente a pesar del sudor que lo cubría, y el aire a su alrededor estaba viciado, quemándole los pulmones con cada inhalación desesperada entre gemidos.

Mierda, cómo lo había extrañado.

—No pares. No pares —imploró con frustración, sintiendo cómo Sasuke salía de su interior. Abrió los ojos y vio que su rostro dibujaba la misma mueca de dolor y placer que seguramente él también tenía tatuada.

—Ven arriba —le indicó Sasuke, agotado, sentándose en el sofá y ayudándolo a quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Naruto no opuso resistencia alguna y se dejó guiar hasta que nuevamente estuvieron unidos, pero esta vez era él quien llevaba el control, saltando frenéticamente sobre Sasuke—. Más despacio… —le susurró contra sus labios, con su rostro mostrando un gesto agonizante mientras intentaba contener a Naruto con sus manos—. ¡Naruto! —gruñó, sujetándolo por el trasero con ambas manos mientras le introducía su lengua en la boca en un beso corto pero cargado de deseo.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke estaba llegando a su límite y no encontraba mejor momento para vengarse por todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir hasta ese momento. O ese era el plan. No contaba con que uno de los músculos de su pantorrilla derecha comenzara a tensarse tanto hasta el punto de tornarse sumamente doloroso.

—¡Un calambre! ¡Un calambre! —gritó frustrado, levantándose de la erección de Sasuke para sentarse a su lado. Estaba tan furioso que si tuviera una sierra no dudaría en cortarse la pierna para volver a montarse en Sasuke.

Éste, por su parte, no se movió de su lugar, pero lo miraba de reojo con una curiosa mezcla de preocupación y enojo, pues bien conocía lo doloroso y desesperante que podía llegar a ser un calambre repentino en medio del sexo.

—¡Maldita sea! —Naruto gritaba, masajeándose la pantorrilla con impaciencia. Sasuke bufó y comenzó a masturbarse para aliviar el dolor de su erección abandonada repentinamente, lo que ocasionó que su enojo creciera todavía más—. ¡No hagas eso, ya volveré!

—Olvídalo —fue la escueta respuesta de un Sasuke demasiado concentrado en brindarse placer a sí mismo. La experiencia le había enseñado que tras un calambre, Naruto no volvía a ponerse _a tono_ a tiempo y él estaba demasiado adolorido y excitado como para esperarlo.

—Sasuke… —le reprochó con agobio, poniéndose de pie para caminar, buscando así que el músculo dejara de arruinar su vida sexual.

Desde su lugar, Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada sin detener el ritmo de su mano sobre su miembro. Naruto paseándose desnudo por la habitación… La sola imagen provocó que separara los labios y jadeara ronco, achicando los ojos, víctima de los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo durante el orgasmo. Naruto lo escuchó y, sintiéndose traicionado, volteó a verlo con reprobación.

Poco después, cuando estuvo seguro de que el calambre se había _ido a la mierda_ , regresó con Sasuke y se subió en él, jalándole el cabello.

—¡Traidor, bastardo! —Que Sasuke riera sin contenerse le causaba más disgusto, aunque también amaba verlo así, con esa bella sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus perfectos-dientes-Uchiha—. ¡Deja de reírte!

—Calma, Naruto, calma. —Intentaba dejar de reír, pero lo era imposible. Afortunadamente había conseguido sujetar las muñecas de Naruto y así evitar que siguiera ensañándose con su cabello—. Escucha.

—¡No quiero! ¡No es justo!

—Ya. Hagámoslo de nuevo, ¿sí? —propuso, comenzando a dejar cortos besos en el rostro de Naruto, quien por fin se había quedado quieto—. Esta vez hasta el final.

Dejando que Sasuke le besara el rostro, descendiendo después por su cuello, Naruto guardó silencio un largo rato, convencido de que así le haría creer que estaba pensando en su propuesta, a pesar de que quiso gritar un « _¡Sí!_ » ni bien aquel terminó de hablar. No. Debía recuperar un poco de su orgullo herido.

—Bien, acepto —concluyó lo más tranquilo que pudo, ya que Sasuke había comenzado a morderle ligeramente las clavículas. Que no estuviera deshaciéndose en sus brazos era un gran logro y luego se recompensaría apropiadamente por ello—. Pero yo _iré arriba_ ahora.

Alzándose de hombros, Sasuke gruñó mientras mordía con un poco más de fuerza la piel esta vez de su cuello.

—Traje dos condones, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Sasuke con cierta ironía, dejando entrever sus verdaderas intensiones. Y esta vez fue el turno de Naruto de romper a carcajadas.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Ahora sí, por fin puedo decir que terminé un «fic largo» de Naruto! (O de cualquier otro fandom [?])

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció el doble drabble (?) de puro lemon? Buena forma de terminar con esta colección de mini-relatos, ¿eh? *levanta ambas cejas de manera sugerente (?)*

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis bald!

 **LadyShizu**


End file.
